Lost In The Tide
by masochistic-uchiha
Summary: Hyuga Hinata decides to follow the path of vengeance after her father's death caused by the Avenger himself. *a sasuhina fic - in-universe - strong hinata - WILL CONTAIN SENSITIVE CONTENT*
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy

**A/N: I do not own Naruto**

 **another sasuhina fic, though this is more badass and insensitive y'all. this will contain rape and stockholm syndrome (just like every other sasuhina abduction fics) but I will stray from that trope. badass hinata coming through y'all.**

* * *

A snowflake landed delicately on her shoulder.

The frozen air embodied the gloomy crowd, silence and grief in their throats. A prayer recited to the fallen, bowing to honor the legacy left behind the physical world. Bodies leaving the secluded area, eager to continue their accustomed lives. The young woman kneeled in front of the fresh land, her head down. Her sister pressed a hand on her shoulder, a servant waiting behind her.

"Onee-sama, we have to go." The younger lady asked of her, her voice hoarse, an evidence of her emotions for the past three nights.

"Hanabi, Ieave me be, I know my way home." The woman responded monotonal, still hiding her face. Her sister nodded, proceeding to return to the compound.

Alone, she was.

In the falling darkness of the night, she clutched the grass under her, scratching her own palm. Blue hair cascaded down her back, a few strands in front of her face. Tears fell from her cheeks as she stared at the grave. One of her mother, who died a decade ago, leaving the young woman and her sister motherless as they grow up.

She turned her head to look at the newly dug grave.

A stone engraved of the name,

 _Hyuga Hiashi._

Her body shook as she read the name over and over again. Grasping the thought of her father gone, she sobbed harder. She breathed out, deciding briefly.

She stood up, pulling out a kunai, then cropped her waist-length tresses up to her shoulders. Midnight blue strands syncing with the direction of the wind.

She lifted up her hand, staring at her porcelain-like forearm. The weapon sliced a line on her forearm, blood trickling out of it, she gasped at the self-inflicted wound. She held out her arm, letting the blood fall on his grave.

"I shall avenge you, father."

* * *

"Hanabi, you shall be the new leader of the Hyuga from now on." An elder judged, the officials nodding, even the girl, accepting her fate.

The shoji doors slid open and a rustling sound followed, a young woman appeared. The people inside the room gasped, their Byakugan-bestowed eyes wide open. The sight of the woman with her hair short and a bandaged arm welcomed them, a determined look on her face— paying homage to her father, stern and strong.

"No, I will take the position." The woman slammed a palm on the table, a surprise coming from the girl known for her shyness.

"Hinata, what kind of foolish act are you putting up?" An old woman exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"Let my sister live her life normally, she can receive the title when she turns fifteen or so until she is ready." Hinata suggested, yet the tone of her voice demanding. "I am still an heiress."

"Oh dear, everyone knows how incapable you are, Hanabi is best for the position." One man chuckled at the attempt of the pathetic woman. "Even your late father said-"

"Fools can only say much. I have been trained well enough. My abilities in combat and leadership have improved for the past few years. I beg of you to leave my sister until she has lived a normal life." Firm and collected, she spoke with confidence, something she fails to have.

"Onee-sama, I-It's alright really. I can handle-" Hanabi stuttered nervously, trying to calm down the stern woman.

"No, it's not. You are too young; a life is waiting for you." The bluenette turned to her, smiling a bit; her eyes filled with kindness, her sister gasped. "Elders, please consider this."

"CHILD! What has gotten over you! We know how you must feel about the death of your father, no one could have prevented it! The Uchiha is stronger than all of us combined." A voice spoke, scolding Hinata. "You act as if you deserve the title! Idiotic-"

Another palm slammed the table, elevating the other side. "I am old enough to know what I'm doing! I ask of you, elders, to consider this."

A minute of silence enveloped them, an old man strode inside, a cane in hand. Their heads turning to the direction of the man.

"Let her."

Shock charged their bodies, their jaws dropped, including Hinata.

"WHAT?!" The officials' protested.

The sisters jumped up and bowed in front of the older man. "Hinata is no longer a child we deemed useless then. Do not forget the fact that she has fought a god-like man and her contribution to the war."

Their veins popped up yet sighed in defeat.

"If the Hyuga falls, you will be branded." The old woman spat, passing by the young woman, the elders following. When left alone with her sister, they wrapped their arms around each other, contented.

* * *

The strings of koto played. The Hyuga witnessing the soon-to-be leader walked down the aisle, in a traditional blue kimono. She reached the front, she bowed then recited a vow to the clan. A medallion was presented to her, which she wore. Hinata faced the crowd, trying to calm her anxiety.

"I present you the daughter of the late Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata, the new head of the clan!" The priest spoke, having the clan to cheer for the woman.

 _"Otou-sama, I will not let you down, your sacrifice will not go to a waste."_ She promised inside of her head, her fingers caressing the scar on her forearm. She waved around, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

"Hinata!" A group of voices greeted, surprising the woman.

"Hello." The woman stopped walking and turned around to see the rest of Rookie Nine, with smiles plastered on their faces. They held out their hands to reveal a wrapped box. "What's this for?"

"You are the new head of the clan, silly. Congratulations!" Ino pushed her gift in front of Hinata, which she accepted. Everyone gave their presents to her which she thanked in return.

"Arigatou, everyone. Though you shouldn't have bothered." She blushed, grateful for her friends.

"OI HINATA, YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" Kiba shouted, startling the woman. She nodded, quietly chuckling. "Why? It took so long for you to grow it out!"

"It's okay, Kiba-kun. It's just hair." Hinata felt the tips of her hair, surprising her friends. A blond approached her, holding her shoulder.

"Hinata, may I talk to you?" The blue-eyed jinchuuriki asked, leaving the group, Hinata followed him, blushing furiously. To say that she has still a crush on him is an understatement but when everything happened she has forgotten life outside the compound. When they were out of the group's radius, she started the conversation.

"What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" She looked up at him, a sad smile on his lips.

"Congratulations, you have been working hard and we are proud of you." His deep voice echoing in her ears, her heart fluttered. He's proud of me.

"Arigatou-"

"I have to say my condolences too, I'm sorry to hear what happened and," Her joy slowly fading as every word fell out of his lips, her head facing the ground. "Who caused it."

"Hn."

"Hinata, I'm selfish for asking this, but please," He gulped, before continuing, doubt in his voice. "Forgive Sasuke, he is not evil as you may think. He didn't mean to-"

She clenched her fists as rage consumed her, trying to calm herself. "Naruto,"

He blinked at the absence of the suffix, he stared at her.

"I hope you know what you're asking for, I'll only forgive him when he's no longer breathing." She whispered, raising her head to glared at him. He was greeted with a stern look that Neji once gave, it sent shivers to his veins.

"Hinata, what-"

"Kou, let's go. I have finished my business here." Her servant nodded, grabbing the gifts the group presented. They started walking, Hinata stopping to look at the blond. "From now on, it's _Hinata-sama._ "

She continued walking, leaving Naruto astonished.

"What's that all about?" Sakura asked. The blond just stared at the fading silhouette.

* * *

Two years had passed. Life continued.

Hinata, with her hair long once again- resting on her hips, took out a pair of sai from their boxes. She began training with Tenten, the known weapon mistress of Konoha. The clashes of steel echoed through the dojo, determination found in their eyes. A wound inflicted on Tenten's waist by Hinata's weapon. Half an hour passed when they decided to take a break. The brunette passed Hinata a bottle of water, which she drank out of it.

"Tomorrow's the day, right?" Hinata nodded, taking a sip.

"Hanabi will take over." The Hyuga added, stretching her arms.

"Finally, you can start living again!" Tenten laughed, hitting her shoulder lightly. Hinata laughed along yet her mind wandered elsewhere, someone rather.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Hanabi Hyuga walked down the aisle, déjà vu reoccurring inside everyone's mind. The ceremony repeated, having the brunette to recite a vow and earn a medallion. A tear fell from Hinata's cheeks, proud and overwhelmed to have her sister lead the clan.

"The new head of the Hyuga, Hyuga Hanabi! Child of Hyuga Hiashi and the sibling of Hyuga Hinata." The crowd erupted in glee, clapping for the new leader.

* * *

The night colored the sky and the moon lit it up, Hanabi stared at it, reminiscing life before the throne. It's been hours after the ceremony, the next day will be bombarded with responsibilities she has thought she escaped. A swift motion caught her off guard, she turned around to meet a familiar body.

"Onee-sama." Hanabi greeted her sister, bowing to her.

"No need to bow." The woman wrapped her arms around her sister, pushing her face onto her chest. "Congratulations, Hanabi. Father and Mother would've been so proud of you."

Tears threatened to fall out of the younger Hyuga's eyes, the mention of their parents still sensitive to her, to the both of them rather. Hanabi clutched her sister's cloak."Arigatou, Onee-sama."

"Hanabi, I have been meaning to give you this." Hinata pulled away, holding out a box wrapped with delicate paper. Hanabi took it out of her hand, ripping the wrapper to reveal a hair ornament—a silver accessory that mirrors the explosions of fireworks. She gasped at the present, her tears falling as of the current of the river.

"THANK YOU, HINATA-NEE. I LOVE IT." Hanabi hugged her older sister, the cloak soaked by her tears.

"Hanabi." Hinata called, pushing her sister lighlty. The younger Hyuga stared at her, trying to decipher the look Hinata gave her. Her eyes filled with concern yet had the stern glint of it. "I'm sorry you had to do this, I should still be governing the clan yet I have to take care of something important."

"Onee-sama, it's okay. I am grateful for your efforts, I could've been leader at the age of twelve, though you stood up for me. Thank you." Hanabi blushed at the memory of her sister at the meeting room, she might have this slight sister complex for Hinata. "W-Wait, you're leaving?"

Hinata nodded sadly, patting Hanabi's head. This shook the younger Hyuga, another family member leaving her was something she has feared after the death of her father.

"W-What? Hinata-nee-sama, you're all I have! Please tell me you're joking. Right?" Hanabi chuckled but when she caught the eyes of her sister, she didn't want to believe this was real, she clutched Hinata's cloak once more, sobbing. "Why?! I can't bear anyone leaving me anymore. First, Okaa-san who I never met! Neji-nii-san who sacrificed himself! Then, Otou-sama who was murdered. Lastly, you? You're the only bond I have. This is unfair!"

"I am sorry, life has been rough on us, especially to you. I'll make sure, to come back." She lifted Hanabi's chin, pressing her lips onto her forehead. She turned around, taking a step.

"I will never forgive you if you don't, onee-sama!" Hanabi exclaimed, anger and frustration in her tone.

 _Hanabi, it seems like you won't ever forgive me._

Hinata continued walking, travelling to the chambers of the devil himself.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke came back from his travel to Iwagakure, he has stayed there for a few weeks, training to make his genjutsu more realistic and fatal. He stopped in front of the hidden doors of the hideout. A kunai stabbed the stone beside him, he teleported before the weapon exploded. He turned around to see a figure, clad with a cloak. He demanded, not interested with the amateur, "Who are you."

The figure unbuttoned the cloth and revealed themselves, he glared at the woman with blue hair. "We finally meet, Uchiha-san."

The woman opened her eyes to reveal the infamous Byakugan eyes.

"A Hyuga. Do you have any business with me." The man spoke.

The woman charged for Sasuke, revealing a pair of sai in both hands. Steel collided when his chokuto stopped the sai. Hinata kicked his abdomen which sent him a few feet away from the clash, though still landing perfectly. She charged again once more but balls of fire flew her way. _"Katon!"_

She dodged the attack, smirking at the attempt of the Uchiha. Her neck was wrapped with a hand and she was lifted off the ground, slamming her back, creating a crate. Hinata cried out, rolling to stand up again, her sai were thrown aside by Sasuke.

"Byakugan!" The veins appeared near her eyes and her pupils prominent. She could see the wheels of the tomoe circling in his eyes, activating his sharingan. She collected chakra into her palms before releasing a tense gust of air onto her opponent, _"Hakke Kusho!"_

He stabbed his sword on the ground and held on it tightly. Hinata smirked at the sight of the Uchiha struggling to keep his stand. She collected chakra once more, having to lean on her signature attack.

She ran to him, focusing on the chakra points. She striked sixty-four of them, the Uchiha worn out. He passed out, Hinata kneeling in front of him, chuckling.

His body turned into smoke, flickering in front of Hinata's position. A kick smashed her face, having her fly a few feet from the scene. She laid down, gathering chakra, choking on her tears.

"How arrogant of you to think you could defeat me with your weak offenses." Sasuke chuckled, humor not in his voice, he strode in front of Hinata's numb body. "I fought a god who had the same eyes as you, though you are weak as a twig."

He pointed the end of his sword in front of her face. "Now, I remember this scene. It was just the same with the head of the Hyuga."

"Don't talk about my father as if he were nothing!" She screamed, her fists hitting his shin. Unaffected, he chuckled, pinning her down the ground, he leaned in her ear.

"Oh, that was your father, huh? I'll show you where he went." He laughed sadistically, a psycho he was. The sound of his chokuto echoed, stabbing her chest. Her body turned into a log. "A genin move, pathetic."

 _"Jūho Sōshiken!"_ Fists with the shape of a lion's head contacted with Sasuke's back. The man fell onto the ground, Hinata pinned him down, smashing her head onto his. "You have the conscience of the devil! How dare you kill my father!"

Her nails dug the skin of his cheeks. He laughed it off. "I may be the devil; now will you kill me? Do you think you'll be better than me? If I end up in your hands in the name of revenge, we're no different."

Hinata stared at him, her tears threatening to fall, "Shut up! Your mind tricks won't work on me!"

"Isn't vengeance your goal? What are you waiting for." Sasuke shouted, his uneven colored eyes staring at the lilac ones she possessed. "DO IT!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She recited, her mind wandering to a void. She raised her palms, striking the ground beside him. His body flickered behind her, the sounds of a thousand birds echoing through the forest.

"Pathetic." He slammed his hand onto her. Her vision turning to a darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Flame

**a/n: just a filler chapter coming thru. sorry for not updating! my exams are coming up. please don't kill me. so here it is.**

 **their visuals are from _The Last_ movie. yes, Hinata is still kind and she will not have the rtn! attitude. see y'all later.**

* * *

Hyuga Hinata's eyes met with the red concrete of the ceiling, she sat up, only to find her hands cuffed onto the headboard. She struggled with the metal digging to her skin, crying out when her side quivered when she moved. The heavy doors of her room busted open, the raven-haired man walking calmly in front of her. "Don't even think of escaping, your cuffs have seals on them."

"Why haven't you killed me?!" The woman shouted at the man, her fists clenching at the sight. He smirked, leaning to her ear, his fingers caressing her cheeks.

"That'd be no fun, woman." He licked a stripe on her cheeks, her body shivering at his act. "I've been alone, I wouldn't mind some company."

"You sick man-" She was interrupted when his lips crashed onto hers, the sounds of her struggling in her cuffs echoed through the room and her shrieks caught up in her throat. His hands groped her breast, giving it a tight squeeze. She bit his lip, causing him to groan. She collected her chakra and infused it into her palms enough to break through. Hinata punched his face yet he stood there unaffected, she raised her leg to kick him yet her sides swelled, discontinuing her actions. He laughed at the sight of the poor woman kneeling.

"It's rare to find a Hyuga weak as you. Your father is probably thanking me for what I have done." He glared down at the woman, flicking her forehead.

"I-I." She stuttered, her fists clenching once more. Her tears falling down.

"You are truly weak." He whispered, turning around to walk.

"I am not weak as you may think!" Green chakra from her palms healed her wound, she stood up. "You do not know how it feels to be me, how dare you draw conclusions from my skills."

She stood in her gentle fist stance, attempting to strike Sasuke's points, yet her wrists were held by him. "Just give up, you can't kill me, you can't even hit me."

"N-No."

"What?"

"I'm not gifted as you. But if there's a slight chance of hitting you then I will continue, I won't give up." Hinata smiled, the words she spoke when she was sixteen repeating.

Silence followed, their eyes just staring at each other. "You sound like that village idiot."

He released his grip and left the woman alone in her room.

Hinata laid on the hard bed, sighing in disappointment. _Was she weak or was the man just stronger than her?_

Her two years of training thrown out of the window, she scratched her own palms. This wasn't the end. She made a promise to her father. She won't let Sasuke travel without guilt engulfing him.

Hinata stood up and tried to run outside her door, but she was electrocuted. Shook, she screamed in frustration. She dropped herself on the bed once more, thinking of ways to escape or damage.

* * *

After a few hours, a woman with red hair came in her room with a tray of food. Hinata just looking at the ceiling, she walked to her bedside, she laid down the tray and sat on a chair. She stared at her with a confused look but then started eating.

"Will you not question if I put poison in it?" She asked the Hinata, she gulped nervously and stared in horror. "Don't get your panties twisted! I was just joking."

The redhead laughed at the embarrassed Hyuga, hitting her shoulder lightly. She held out a hand and introduced herself, "I'm Karin. Uzumaki Karin."

"U-Uzumaki?" The bluenette asked, stuttering at the name.

"Yeah, just drop the last name. We all know who deserves it." Karin chuckled, shrugging, still holding out a hand. "Come on, I'm waiting."

Hinata shook their hand, taking a deep breath. "I'm Hinata Hyu-"

"Hyuga, I know. I could tell by your creep- I mean pleasant eyes." She laughed, trying to cover up her mishaps. "How'd you end up here?"

"I am here to- to kill that fiend."

Silence arose.

Karin bursted out in laughter, slapping her knee. Hinata glared at her in annoyance.

"You're kidding, right? Damn it, you almost had me there." The redhead continued laughing, after taking a glimpse of the Hyuga, she stopped. "Oh- you were serious?"

Hinata nodded.

"I'm not doubting you or your abilities, I mean, the Hyuga _is_ the strongest clan in Konoha." Karin tapped her chin, finding the words that wouldn't anger the woman. "You palm-users can kill anyone you like but, Sasuke- Sasuke's overpowered and he trained to achieve that power."

"Are you and Sasuke, uh, y-you know?" Hinata poked her fingers together, drawing a conclusion from Karin's defense.

"N-No! Sasuke's a colleague, nothing more nothing less." Her tsundere attitude getting the best of her, her hands waving hastily.

"Oh okay." Hinata nodded, understanding the woman in front of her.

"A woman that could tame him is a woman worth cherishing." Karin quoted, a blush caressing her cheeks. "Not like I would want to be his woman or a-anything!"

"He is not worthy to even touch a woman, let alone love him." Hinata spat back, muttering the words. The words surprised the redhead, it was traced with venom. "Sorry, Karin-san. I-I would like to be alone."

The said woman stood up and nodded, walking to the door. "He's not all that bad, you know."

Karin made a complicated hand sign before going out, not even a shock coming from her.

 _I just have to decipher the hand sign and I'll be out of here._

Hinata meditated on her bed, reviving her chakra.

No one knew that another shadow listened to their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**a/n: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT SASUKE HAS TWO ARMS HERE, OROCHIMARU MADE IT FOR HIM. TTYL. I'D PROBABLY UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW. SORRY!**

* * *

Two weeks has passed and Hinata still has no clue what the hand sign is.

 _If only I had the Sharingan._

She shook her head, disgusted to even think about the cursed visual prowess. The chirping of the birds rang through her ear, it has also been two weeks since she had seen the sky. She has missed her sister dearly, Hanabi invaded her mind. Hinata had thought she was a nuisance for not completing her promise.

Karin walked inside with a stack paper and a pen, pushing them to the Hyuga.

With an irritated tone, she told the woman. "To whoever it is you're missing, write your heart out. I couldn't care less."

Touched, Hinata hugged Karin tightly, the redhead in shock. "Thank you, Karin-san! I have been so desperate."

Karin pulled away and sat on the bed while Hinata wrote on the floor, scribbling word after word. Her tears staining the paper.

"So." The redhead started. "Who is it for?"

"I-It's for my little sister, she's probably having a hard time managing the clan." Hinata chuckled sadly.

"Your little sister's the head?!" Karin exclaimed, connecting the puzzle. "So, you were an heiress? Or am I just making this up?"

"I became the head too." The Hyuga added, entertained by the redhead's expressions. The color drained from her face.

"WHAT?!" The Uzumaki fainted, Hinata giggled, reminded of her younger self.

 _Dearest Hanabi,_

 _I have missed you deeply. I know it must be hard for you to be alone when you need guidance the most. I apologize for leaving you at this stage of your life, but I know you can handle this without difficulty. You were meant to surpass me, younger sister. Otou-sama will always watch over us, do not worry your pretty little mind. As for me, do not think of me too much, I am doing fine, though, my business is still not finish. I made a promise to you and I will not let you down. I love you, Hanabi._

 _P.S._

 _Always let your spark ignite. Let your color burst. I believe in you._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hinata._

She folded the paper after reading it repeatedly. She poked Karin's arm, waking her up.

"Karin-san, here's my letter. Please deliver it to the Hyuga Compound." Hinata handed the paper to the redhead's hand. The red-eyed woman nodded, yawning while walking outside. She was not electrocuted.

Yet she didn't perform a hand sign.

Hinata unwrapped her lilac kimono-esque top, searching for a cursed seal on any part of her body. Her arms, chest, stomach, legs were clean and untainted. She clenched the sheets of her bed, anger fueling her.

"Finally figured it out?" The rich voice of a sinister man rang in her ears, she turned around to look at him.

"Where is it?" Hinata jumped on the man, gripping his cloak-clad chest. He pushed her in front of the mirror and pulled her hair. This earned a gasp from the Hyuga.

"Look." The Uchiha commanded firmly. The woman obliged and stared at the small part of her back. A kanji symbol of _loyalty_ inside the eight trigrams inked on the skin. His lips leaned in, his breath on her neck. "Your idiocy led you to this."

Hinata pushed him off, enrage at the thought of his hands performing a seal on her body. Her chakra collected on her palms, the lion's head forming on each palm, twice in size and darker in color. The Hyuga's eyes held this kind of rage, the same emotion he could see whenever he looks in the mirror. The thought caught him off guard when she attacked him with an uppercut. Sasuke flew right into the wall, a dent created.

The Hyuga punched the corner of the ceiling, creating a hole, she continued until a shock came over her.

She screamed in pain, holding her head. Sasuke held her neck and stared in her eyes. His obsidian eyes swirling with three tomoes.

"Fear." He muttered, "Fear me, Hyuga."

 _Sasuke traveled inside her head, searching for something she loved the most. Memories of her family, teammates, comrades displayed in front of him._

 _Yet two people stood out._

He smirked, removing himself from the genjutsu. He dropped Hinata as if she were a doll, she opened her eyes.

"Come with me." He commanded leaving the room. The woman obliged, dressing in her top once more. Sasuke led her outside, the night around them. He called, "Jūgo."

An orange-haired man strode in front of them, pushing a teenager— who's probably fourteen or fifteen, to kneel in front of her. The teen begged with his eyes to let him go, yet the raven-haired man did not budge. Sasuke revealed his chokuto before them, the woman shakened.

"Uchiha-san, w-what are you doing-" Hinata questioned, her voice in horror. The said man raised his weapon and dropped it with force.

The steel hit the grass, instead of flesh.

Sasuke looked at the woman who pushed the teen out of the way, her body hovering the kid. He stared at Jūgo,

He nodded before pulling the woman from the boy.

"Uchiha-san, please, I beg you. Don't do it!" Hinata demanded, struggling from the orange-haired man's grip. The Uchiha did not listen, he raised his weapon once more.

"Please! Put me in his place instead-"

Her eyes caught the boy's. A small memory of her sister flickered in her mind.

A scream was heard and the boy's head off from his body.

The color from the woman's face drained as she stared at the gruesome scene. Her eyes widened in horror, she looked at the sinister man to see him expressionless.

Jugo let go of the woman, she ran to the boy's body, her tears flowing.

"The weak do not deserve the luxury of life." Sasuke stated, not flinching.

Hinata clenched her fists, glaring at the man.

" _You_ do not deserve to talk about life when you kill for pleasure!" She stood up, running to the man. She hit his chest with her fists, getting weaker by the second. "That could've been my sister! You heartless monster. How come anyone could or would tolerate you! Let alone love you!"

Sasuke flicked her forehead, walking back inside of the lair. Jugo pulled her inside, pushing her into her new room.

* * *

The next day, Karin walked inside of Hinata's room. The meek woman still shakened with the memories of last night. She has witnessed death in front of her, and as a shinobi, she should've been accustomed to this kind of scenes. Yet her sensitive heart could only take so much.

"Hinata," Karin placed a tray of food on her bed just like the first time. "I heard what happened."

"I-I don't want to talk about it, Karin-san." She said, her head down.

"Alright, I have to tell you something." Karin pat Hinata's head, causing her to look up. "Now, eat up!"

"I lost my appetite." The Hyuga answered quietly.

"Well, I won't tell you anything until you have eaten atleast three bites!" The Uzumaki raised three fingers, winking at the Hyuga.

Hinata obliged, chuckling slightly. She took a spoon full of gohan and placed it inside of her mouth. After finishing the bowl, she drank a cup of water,

"You found your appetite then, huh?" Karin joked, making the Hyuga laugh. "It seems like you won."

"What is it, Karin-san?"

"Oh geez, drop the formalities, Hinata!" The Uzumaki waved her hand. "Anyway, we'll be leaving."

Joy in her eyes, Hinata jumped around.

"S-So, I'll be set free?" The Hyuga asked, holding Karin's hands.

"Huh? Only Jugo, Suigetsu and I are the only ones left in Team Taka." The Uzumaki corrected, the energy drained from Hinata.

"Oh. I'll be left alone then?"

"Sorry, Hinata. As a friend, I should help you escape, but I wouldn't want you to die or anything when Sasuke finds you." The voice of the redhead rang in her ears.

"I-It's okay, I understand." Hinata bowed, smiling sadly. She pulled Karin into a tight hug. "Thank you, Karin. You made this prison a little less of a nightmare."


	5. Chapter 5: The Breakage of Chastity

**A/N: EXAMS ARE TOMORROW BUT FUCK THAT AM I RIGHT HHAHAHHAHAHA**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ! RAPE ! SKIP IF TRIGGERED/UNCOMFORTABLE**

* * *

It has been three weeks since the departure of Team Taka pushed through, leaving the Hyuga alone with the Uchiha. Her knees weakened everytime his name crosses her mind, the fear he had built in her expanding. She knew he had no mercy in his soul, though she could never really anticipate the absence of the said virtue.

The door opened and her head shot up, waking up from her thoughts. The man stood outside, his face showing no emotion. "I have somewhere to be, I'll grant your independence to leave the room, if you prepare supper."

Shocked, the woman stared at him, not deciphering a word. "H-Huh?"

Sasuke turned around, not leaving the woman an answer. She ran outside of her room to follow him, her footsteps still hushed, trying not to anger the man. Hinata found him dressing in his cloak, going through the hidden doors. The heavy doors echoing through the cave-like place.

She was left alone.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the hidden doors where Sasuke once left.

 _"Hakke Kūshō!"_

Harsh tension of air released from her palms yet the wall didn't budge.

One more time.

 _"Hakke Kūhekishō!_ " Twice of the force hit the wall, leading to a slight quake, startling the woman and her surroundings.

"I could start a landslide if I continue." She sighed, her hand on her forehead. She turned around and roamed around the place, finding anything that would help her escape. This was her chance, she's not going to sit around and wait for a miracle.

A visit from room to room, she became hopeless as she realized that every room looked the same.

His voice rang inside her head, chills traveling down her spine.

She made her way to the kitchen, which was surprisingly clean. A memory of nostalgia flickered inside of her head;

 _"Darling, please pass the eggs." A blue-haired woman requested of a young girl with the same hair._

 _"Okaa-san, can I stir them?" The child asked, her mother nodding—a gentle smile on her lips. The young girl squeaked in delight, happy to help her mother. The woman cracked the eggs and directed the liquid inside the bowl, placing it in front of the girl. She took out a whisk, blending the yolk and the whites._

 _"Hidemi-sama, I have a message for Hinata-sama," Kou bowed at the wife and the child of the head. He looked at the young girl before speaking. "Hinata-sama, your father asks for you."_

 _Disappointment filled the young girl's eyes, leaving her work. She stood up, before her mother holding her arm._

 _"Kou, if I may ask, what does he plan to do?" Hidemi asked, caressing her daughter's short tresses._

 _"We will be training," A stern voice came out behind the door, revealing the head of the Hyuga himself. Kou stiffened as did the young girl._

 _"Anata," The soothing voice of the woman called, her eyes closed. "Leave your daughter be, she's only five years old. Training will still await her when she grows up."_

 _"Hinata has still not awakened her Byakugan at the age of five. We must do whatever it takes to become the best." Hiashi spoke, his eyes holding a glimpse of authority. Hidemi opened her light eyes—both of them making eye contact. The head's stern face softened then nodded, walking away from the kitchen, Kou following._

 _"Will I still be training, Okaa-san?" The woman shook her head, her tender smile engulfing Hinata's vision. The girl giggled but stared at the ground, "Otou-sama hates me, Okaa-san."_

 _"Silly girl, no, he doesn't! He still loves you, even though his face is all meany-weenie." Hidemi chuckled, mocking her husband's stern look. The girl laughed as well._

 _"Does Okaa-san and Otou-sama love each other like in the stories?" Hinata asked, getting all curious._

 _"Even better." She kissed her daughter's forehead, while caressing her cheeks. "Otou-sama and I can understand each other with just our eyes."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"We have shared our laughs and feelings, Hinata, you'll meet someone that you would want to experience your first times with." The woman explained, trying to find the words that will please the innocent mind of her daughter. "Someday, you'll understand."_

 _Silence followed as the young girl processed the statements. Clueless as she started, she stared at the woman once more._

 _"Let's just start making Otou-sama's tummy happy!"_

She snapped out of trance.

Hinata smiled at the memory. Her heart fluttering as her mother's words of love contaminated her.

She started preparing the ingredients on top of the counter. Recipes invading her mind. She was not foreign inside the kitchen yet she wasn't that taught much on how to cook. She decided on cooking gyudon. Hinata looked for soy sauce in the cupboards until something caught her eye.

 _Bleach._

* * *

Sasuke came back after a few hours, his hands carrying bags of necessities and scrolls. The smell engulfing his senses, he made his way to the kitchen to see Hinata cleaning the counter. The woman's head shot to his direction, he sat on the floor.

The Hyuga placed a bowl on the low table and poured water in his cup. Inside of the bowl was filled with rice, onion, sliced beef, and eggs. He ate in silence, ignoring the woman.

After finishing, he stood up, walking outside of the dining room. "It was well."

The woman sighed, grateful that she decided against her evil plan on using a cleaning liquid in his food. Hinata cleaned once more, a paper was left under the table.

It wasn't because Hinata was nosy or anything, but curiosity came over her as she took it out. She read;

 _To Hyuga Hinata_

 _Hinata-sama, it is encouraging to have you write to us. Hanabi-sama would've been glad to hear this._

 _I'm sorry to tell you this but we are experiencing difficulties in managing the clan since Hanabi-sama is in a coma. Her eyes are malfunctioning per se, that is why the Hyuga decided on halting her reign until she is all well. Your prayers would be appreciated, Hinata-sama._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Hyuga Natsu._

A tear fell on her cheeks. She read the date to see it was delivered two weeks ago.

Hinata gripped on the paper, running to Sasuke's room. Her rage and despair consuming her, she knocked on the door violently. It opened, revealing the Uchiha still in his clothes. She pushed the paper in front of his face, too emotional to even start.

"What's this." He inquired, his eyes connecting to hers.

"U-Uchiha-san, how long have you known about this?" Her voice shaky, trying to establish control of the situation. He stared at her in annoyance.

He closed his door, yet her palm pushed it open.

"You've read it. P-Please," Hinata scratched the wooden door, keeping herself. "Please, l-let me go. I won't try anything, you can live your own life and I could too."

The Uchiha stayed silent.

"My sister's health is in danger, she's all that I have. Please." She spoke, trying to convince the man. "Let me visit her and I'll be back. P-Please, Uchiha-san."

The Hyuga tugged on his shirt, her tears overflowing. Sasuke lifted her chin up for her to look at him.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

Shock traveled through her body. She pushed herself from him.

"W-Why not?!" She exclaimed, rage dominating her mind.

"She'll die anytime soon, that wouldn't change a thing." He explained nonchalantly.

She clenched her fists, her palm collecting her chakra. Hinata punched the wall, a dent formed. She laughed.

"Out of all people, I thought you could only be the one who can understand my pain! You and I both know how it feels to lose a family." She shouted, her voice straining. "You and I have our own respective siblings, and I know we both love them as much, this is why—this is why I can't understand you. If you must know, I won't make the same mistakes as you, I won't waste my time in hoarding hate and I won't kill my own sibling!"

"If you really loved your brother, you wouldn't kill him in any given circumstances." She breathed out, words coming out of her unexpectedly. "You are a monster, a devil. Itachi-san is probably disgusted to even have you share his last name."

She turned around, starting to walk away.

Her arm was gripped with a gloved hand, she looked at the owner to see the Uchiha scowling, his eyes holding insanity behind them.

"The guts you have to even mutter my brother's name." Sasuke laughed maniacally, he held her neck, raising her. "It was all his plan, you know nothing about my clan."

She spat, raking her nails on his forearm.

"I guess, Uchiha's blood is thin."

The Sharingan swirled in his eyes, before slamming her on the bed. He hovered her body, pinning her arms down. Their eyes meeting, frightened met insane.

Hinata struggled to be set free from the lunatic. He ripped off her top along with her bra. The woman screeching, removing his grasp. "No- Stop! Uchiha-san, please stop!"

Yet the man did not listen, he took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue and biting slightly. The woman's tears flowed from her eyes, pleading him to stop. She tried to kick him on the shin yet she couldn't feel her legs.

After a few seconds, he performed a hand sign pressing his hands onto her wrists, making them stiff beside her.

His tongue traveled down her abdomen, bruising her with his marks while his hands unbuttoned her shorts.

"Oh no- no – no- not there, please! Stop!" Her voice hoarse, choking back tears. He smirked at her, pushing down everything that was still covering her, throwing the garments aside, he spread her legs, exposing her. She shivered, scratching her own palms.

"I know the people you treasure the most." He grinned smugly, before licking her. She moaned in shock, sobbing deeply. After a few more licks, he undressed in front of her paralyzed state. She closed her eyes, hoping for it to be over.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't do it." She whispered, her voice shaking.

He laughed before positioning himself in front of her,

"Open your eyes." He pressed her cheeks together, pushing her face to look at their crotch. The force made her open her lilac eyes—widening in shock. His red and violet eyes stared right into hers, she turned her head aside.

He pulled her face to look right into him, "You'll be stripped from the chastity you've protected at all times."

Sasuke thrusted into her.

 _"Hinata, you'll meet someone that you would want to experience your first times with."_

Her walls breaking.

Her virginity no more.

He leaned in, whispering. "You've always wanted that dobe to do this. You've waited patiently for him. Am I right?"

She stayed silent, the pain she was feeling unbearable.

"Am I right?!" He repeated, she nodded, her tears still flowing. He moved, pulling out of her before pushing himself back in, repeatedly. He groped her breasts, talking.

"How does it feel to have his rival take your innocence." She closed her eyes, ignoring his words that still crept inside her head. He continued thrusting, while marking her neck.

"What would your clan think, your father's murderer is right here fucking you, huh?" He spat, venom lingering in his words. He pushed her head to look down, witnessing their intercourse.

Sasuke's hand traveled down her ass, giving it a squeeze. A moan escaping from her.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, ramming his cock inside of her. "You had such a mouth, why are you so silent all of a sudden? That's no fun, Hyuga."

The Uchiha lifted her ass, hitting her differently. She moaned once more.

"That's better."

After a few more thrusts, his rhythm became faster. A low groan came out of him as she whimpered, shivering. His seed shot inside her, the Uchiha met the Hyuga.

He pressed on her wrists before pulling out, rolling beside her. Their pants heating the room, exhausted.

Hinata's eyes tired from crying, she fell asleep.

Disheartened and disgusted.

Not only by the Uchiha.

But also to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Colors of Dawn

Eyes belonging to the woman fluttered open, her body shivering. The absence of her clothes the reason.

The stench of sex mildly circulating through the air.

Her torso arose, wincing as the pain in her feminity became evident.

She removed the duvet on top of her, revealing stains of crimson under her. The memories of the night, her mind recalled, she turned her head to see a blank space beside her, the man was no longer with her.

Disgusted, she rolled off the bed, emitting a thud on the floor, the duvet wrapping her shoulders. Her nails raking her thighs, reflecting how indecent she is, having her virginity taken by someone she doesn't love. How her clan would react so violently if they had the slightest knowledge of the scene. How her sister is dealing with an unanswerable condition. How she failed to pursue her promise.

Abhor, she hoarded towards the Uchiha will only lead to her death.

She will not let him be satisfied.

She will not die in his hands.

The Hyuga stared at her trembling hands, her eyes flicking to her scar on her forearm.

She searched the room, crawling to the table beside the bed. Lightly pushing the lamp, causing it to fall. The sound of glass shattering echoed the room, the remnants scattered across the floor.

With hands twitching, she reached for a piece with a sharp edge. Positioning it a foot away from her chest, closing her eyes, she spoke.

"The honor of the Hyuga I can never claim; may this world understand life and share kindness."

The glass pierced through flesh, blood coming out.

Though, the pain never came.

Her shoulders were weighed down. She opened her eyes to see a body pressing onto her, horrified to sense it was the Uchiha. His jaw rested on her shoulder, his breath fanned her hair, his hands on either side of her. Hinata withdrew her hands to see them soaked in fresh blood, her eyes landed on his back- the glass still impaled in him.

"Finish me." He mumbled, his voice uncharacteristically genuine. "It's what you've always wanted."

Hinata gulped, nodding. While shaking, she extended her hand, placing them on the sharp instrument. Breathing in.

"No." She muttered, removing the glass from him. She pushed him onto the ground, on his face. She lifted his top, revealing the gash. Grunting, she collected her chakra and hovered them on the wound, her palms glowing.

With swift movements, the blood stopped flowing, the skin started regenerating, and the wound closing.

Hinata pulled away from him, turning around to tighten her grip on the duvet that was wrapped around her.

Sasuke sat up, his hand holding her arm. She forced herself to keep her head down, not wanting to deal with the man, after everything. Her body shivered, nervous to even predict his actions. He stood up and left the room.

The Hyuga dressed in her clothes before, making her way to her room.

* * *

It has been a week since the last interaction between the Hyuga and the Uchiha took place, each in their own safe.

Hinata had been experiencing nightmares, reliving the dark past of hers. She could only do so little, she could only blame herself. She would always cry before falling asleep, her slumber lasting for almost half the day yet it would be consistently interrupted by the horrors of her dreams.

The color from her face drained when the door of her room opened, the man standing in it.

"Come with me." The Uchiha commanded, his eyes holding a sense of authority. Sasuke walked outside of the lair, the woman followed. The colors of dawn illuminating the sky, she gasped, longing for this moment to come.

He began walking ahead of her, she trailed behind, not uttering a word.

* * *

Noon came, they haven't stopped for anything. The travel making Hinata exhausted, she wasn't even sure where they're heading. She could never care anymore, life has been a curse, always tricking and shaming her.

The woman fainted.

* * *

The Hyuga woke to see herself levitating inside a skeletal-like creature, she rose to see the Uchiha maneuvering the Susanoo. Without turning his head, he pointed at a bento beside her. She looked at the box and opened it, three onigiris met her. Her stomach grumbled in hunger, she began to eat.

After finishing, they landed on a familiar forest path. Hinata scanned the dark area, her eyes holding a series of questions.

"Hyuga." He called, her head shot up in his direction. The woman stayed quiet, offering the man to continue. "Come back here after three days, I will slaughter your comrades if you don't. I have to meet someone."

"Where a-are we?" She asked, the familiar chakra signals in her senses.

"Outside of Konoha." He answered, her eyes landing on him in shock. She stared at her for a minute, he nodded for her to go. Overjoyed, she began to run, getting faster by the second, her tears falling to the direction of the wind.

The large gates welcomed her as she sighed in glee. It has been months since she left.

The city lights still as bright, the smell of street food still as appetizing, the streets still filled with villagers.

She breathed in, reminiscing everything about Konohagakure.

Hinata sprinted to the Hyuga Compound, her legs moving on their own. She stopped in front of the gates, before coming in. The compound as silent as they originally were, it became dead silent. Lights were barely on.

 _"Byakugan!"_ She whispered, searching for her sister's chakra signature. The familiar aura hidden in the young Hyuga's room, she darted.

Hinata opened the shoji doors to reveal her sister laying lifeless on a futon, her eyes bandaged.

"Hinata-sama!" Natsu, Hanabi's servant called. She bowed at the bluenette, Hinata wrapped her arms around her, the maid taken aback.

* * *

"The doctor will be here any minute." Natsu informed the tired Hyuga, she nodded.

"Who's her doctor-"

The shoji doors slid open drastically, revealing the blonde bombshell who became the Fifth Hokage.

"T-Tsunade-sama?!" Hinata stuttered, obviously shocked to have the former Hokage as their doctor. She and Natsu bowed respectfully.

"Hinata." The blonde acknowledged.

"What's Hanabi's condition, Godaime-sama?" She asked, frustrated to know and understand her sister.

"Leave us alone." The former Hokage commanded, Natsu leaving the room. The Hyuga questioned the situation with her eyes.

"Hinata, your sister's eyes..." She started, massaging her forehead. "Their cells are destroying each other. "


	7. Chapter 7: The Destruction of Holy Glass

The Hyuga took a step back from the former Hokage, holding her chest. "P-Pardon?"

"The cells of her eyes are tearing each other up, if we don't settle this, your sister may die." Tsunade explained, her eyes boring straight to the lilac ones. Hinata's eyes dropped to the floor, her world shaking all of a sudden.

"W-Why, how did this happen, Godaime-sama?!"

"The mission to the moon." She started, sighing. "An Otsutsuki kidnapped her, removed her eyes and transformed it into a Tenseigan. Right after the mission, Sakura had inspected it and the records show nothing serious or damaging. As the years passed by, the power of the Tenseigan starts to regenerate. Since Hanabi has a case of chronic stress and depression, it's easy for the prowess to consume her eyes."

"There must be some cure!" Hinata exclaimed, the sight of her helpless sister engraved into her mind. Her frustration becoming worse.

"The Tenseigan was just a myth, no one really knew it was real. The only books that contain about it are just legends. Sorry to disappoint you, Hinata."

The former Hokage stared, not uttering any sound. The younger woman knelt down in front of her, a decision in her mind.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll give her my eyes." Hinata held onto the Senju's robes, shaking at the plead. "Conduct a surgery, please."

"Hinata, don't be stupid! You'll kill yourself-"

"I know! Hanabi has to live, she's the only hope of the Hyuga. She-She's my only bond, and I won't just sit here and let her die slowly." Hinata requested, her voice quaking, the robes of the Hokage stained with tears. "I beg of you, please."

Tsunade looked down at the pleading Hyuga.

Sighing, she answered.

"Rest now. You'll have to be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

Natsu guided Hinata back to her room, everything set up as if to welcome her back. The servant bowed, leaving the bluenette.

Hinata plopped down her soft bed, reminiscing her life before the tragedy.

She closed her eyes, sleep consuming her.

* * *

"Hinata-sama," Kou called, waking up the woman. "Tsunade-sama is already here."

Hinata jolted, sitting up. Kou left.

She discarded her clothing then slipped in a lilac bathrobe. She walked out of her room, making her way to the clinic they had inside the compound. Hinata opened her door, revealing the blonde woman in a white coat and her sister on a bed, next to her was an empty bed.

"Lay down." Tsunade commanded, readying an IV tube, the woman obliged, dropping her body on the bed. "Hinata, you know what's to come."

The bluenette took a deep breath, nodding. The older woman pushed the needle in Hinata's hand. The younger woman's eyes closed slowly, red eyes accompanying her in her dreams.

* * *

Hinata's fingers moved swiftly. The woman tried to open her eyes, yet they were stopped by the bandage wrapped around her head.

"Hinata?" Shizune called softly. "Hinata, are you awake?"

The woman grunted, trying to sit up.

"Don't move just yet, you're healing pretty quickly. You can remove them by tomorrow." Tsunade pushed her to lie down once more.

"H-Hanabi." She choked out, her throat dry.

"She's all good. No need to worry, Hinata." Shizune explained, caressing her hand.

"Everything's going to be alright." Tsunade added.

The brown-haired woman looked at the woman, confused. The blonde only shrugged, her eyes holding uncertainty.

 _It was a bet, she knew she'd lose._

* * *

The last wrap was stripped out of Hinata's face, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Her blurry vision clearing, meeting the faces of the kunoichi who completed the surgery.

"You're all set, Hinata." Tsunade cheered, the Hyuga cracked a small smile.

"H-Hanabi, is she awake?" She asked, hoping to see her sister as early as possible before coming back to the Uchiha. Tsunade shook her head, worry in her eyes.

"Her cells are still regenerating, it will take her body two weeks to get used to your eyes." She explained, trying to make the Hyuga better.

Hinata looked outside of her window, clenching the sheets of her bed.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Yes?"

"I have one more favor to ask of you." Hinata turned to the Godaime, with a fierce look.

* * *

Lit candles formed a circle inside a dark room, the blue-haired woman sat in the nude at the center. Chills traveled through her body, making her shiver.

"You're lucky." The blonde Hokage uttered, revealing the scroll behind the Hyuga. "Only the Senju, Uzumaki and the Hyuga can break seals efficiently."

Tsunade started performing hand signs at the speed of light, grunting in frustration, her veins on her forehead prominent.

 _"Fūinpou: Seinaru Garasu no Hason!"_ She slammed her hand on Hinata's back, absorbing the seal. Her back glowed green while the eight trigrams sucked into the Hokage's hand, quivering at the unexpected sinister chakra. She clenched the seal and rammed it to the scroll, tainting the once clean sheet.

The impact made Tsunade fly a few feet from Hinata. The younger woman lied on her face, trying to get up. The blonde ran to her side, lifting her up.

"Hinata, who sealed this?!" Tsunade exclaimed, obviously troubled by the chakra. "This is not a mild situation, are you in an abusive relationship of some sort?!"

"N-No, Godaime-sama, p-please, let's not talk about it. I appreciate your hardwork, I will have Kou deliver the payment." Hinata requested, putting on her bathrobe, she made her way to her room. She opened her door and closed it behind, she removed her robe to reveal her back.

Still tainted.

With.

 _Loyalty._

* * *

Hinata sighed, checking through the paper works left to Hanabi. She took out the proposals of clans from various villages, calculating their income and benefit they'd gain. The memory of her being the head coming back, she chuckled at her struggle then.

The realization of coming back tomorrow made her blood run cold, she continued reading proposals, wanting to make sure her clan won't lose their honor.

"Hinata-sama! There's an intruder!" Kou called, heaving from running. "Their chakra signature is hidden, be careful, Hinata-sama."

"Put the best Hyuga shinobi inside her room, protect Hanabi at all costs!" Hinata ordered, standing up. Kou nodded, running once more while informing the others.

"Byakugan!" She whispered, her veins being prominent, she searched through the compound. She found her sister's signature in another room rather than her original bedroom. Rage fueled her while she ran to the room, opening door by door. She collected her chakra in her palms, while standing at the center of the room.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" A stern look she gave off, her chakra turning violet by the second.

A kunai flew right by her, which she easily dodged, she turned to the sender to see a foreign shinobi. He spoke, "The eldest daughter of Hiashi, a direct descendant of the Otsutsuki."

She stared at them, while in her gentle fist stance. "What do you need of me?"

"As if you don't know, your sister's in a coma, the greatest tragedy to steal your eyes." He explained, Hanabi's body beside him. "News spread like wildfire, Hyuga."

His body flickered behind her which she performed a roundhouse kick, the man flew from the impact. She ran to her sister, but she received a punch from another shinobi, as she flew, she was slammed by another man. Hinata groaned, the men standing in front of her. "We didn't even break a sweat."

"We could steal your eyes right away, but we can have some fun first, you know." The first man smirked, kneeling down at the woman. She whimpered, trying to get up but she was kicked in her stomach once more. "You'll be a waste if we don't play."

She stared at them, bothered. They smirked at her, walking to her sister.

"It's okay if you don't want to, we'll just have your sister." The second man, caressed Hanabi's thighs, staring right back at the older Hyuga. "She won't resist much."

"Her milky skin would look so good under us." The third man said, smelling Hanabi's hair. "Her innocence would make it worthwhi-"

Their bodies stood still as the Hyuga was behind them. Two of her hands impaled two of the men, she threw them in their respected directions. The man who's left, looked at her in horror. Her once lilac eyes glowed pink with a flower inside of it.

"People like you always deemed me weak, but if you touch my bonds, I swear." She bode, lifting his collar above her, a tear of blood running down her cheeks. _"I'll end you."_

A palm slammed on his chest, the pressure made a hole in his chest, his organs stirring inside of him, his blood painting the walls.

Her hand dropped the man. Her eyes stopped glowing, returning to their original color.

Kou and other Hyuga shinobi ran to the room, gasping at the sight of the mess, Hinata unbothered. She walked silently to her sister, caressing her cheeks.

"Return Hanabi and clean this mess." She ordered, walking to her room.

"Hinata-sama, your eyes-" She shut the doors before letting them continue. Hinata stared at the mirror, her cheeks tainted red. She pressed a hand on her eye and whispered,

"I won't return, my clan still needs me, Hanabi needs me."

* * *

It has been two weeks since the attack on the Hyuga, having Konoha cut their ties with the village of the intruders, Iwagakure. Villagers were disheartened by the news, blaming the Hyuga for the cause. Hinata could care less, she can never forgive anyone who would lay a finger on her loved ones, well loved one.

"Hinata-sama!" Natsu came, heaving. The temporary head stared at her in confusion. "Hinata-sama,"

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for the servant to catch her breath.

"Hanabi has awakened!"

The words hit Hinata like a truck, her tears of joy starting to fall.

"I'll be right there." She whispered, standing up. Natsu running back.

Hinata ran to her door, sighing in relief.

Her back started to glow, pain striking her body. She knelt down, clenching the door knob. Groaning, her tears falling to the floor.

After three minutes, it stopped. She held her back, standing up.

 _He has come._

* * *

She strode through the streets of Konoha, in her mission gear once again, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Hinata took a good look at the village, knowing she'll never come back. She made her way out of the gates, walking to the spot where she should be last two weeks.

Orange and black met her, she ran to the spot as she saw it.

"N-Naruto-kun." The said blond turned around, a grin on his face.

"Hinata, where have you been!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug, she held onto his shoulders, her nose engulfing his smell.

 _"You've always wanted that dobe to do this. You've waited patiently for him. Am I right?"_

Her smile fell, as her mind played the memory of the cursed night. She pushed him away, turning her head away.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" The jinchuuriki asked, confused at the sudden action.

The bushes started rattling, startling the two.

A raven-haired man emerged from it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. He thought.

 _Hinata and Sasuke at the same place and at the same time is something you wouldn't want to witness, the murderer and the victim's daughter in front of me. Hinata hates Sasuke, after what he'd done. If she starts a fight, this won't end well._

The Uchiha spread his cloak, the Uzumaki in his stance.

"Hinata, get behind me!" Naruto commanded, a kunai in his hand.

The woman started to walk pass by the blond, surprising him. She went under Sasuke's cloak.

"Hinata? I-I don't understand." Naruto stuttered, confused. He stared at them, hoping for an answer. "You hate him, right?"

"Shut up, dobe." The sharingan user uttered with a stoic face. The Susanoo summoned, they were lifted from the ground. The Hyuga looked away from the blond, hoping for everything to be over.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!1 IVE BEEN BUSY SORRY SORRY**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN HINATA-CENTRIC, SORRY! OOOOOOOH WHAT HAPPENED TO HER EYES OMFG.**

 **THEY'RE LIKE 19-21 HERE HEHEHEHE**

 **IF YOU'RE CONFUSED, _THE LAST MOVIE_ TOOK PLACE IN THIS TIMELINE, U KNOW THE MISSION TO THE MOON, ANYWAY, THE LOVEY-DOVEY NARUHINA NEVER HAPPENED IN HERE THOUGH. THEY JUST SAVED HANABI AND THAT'S IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS, PLEASE ADD THEM ON YOUR COMMENTS, SO I CAN CLEAR EVERYTHING. LOVE YOU GUYS, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Waking Lust

Half an hour had passed after the situation with Naruto, the Susano'o landed on the ground, both parties stayed silent, the sound of water clashing and falling rang through the forest.

The Uchiha followed the sound, the Hyuga trailing behind him.

She was met with a pleasant sight that made her gasp. The coursing water falling from a height, the fireflies traveling up in the air, the man diving in the river. His clothes kept on the ground, she observed.

He emerged to the surface, exposing his toned chest and muscular arms, she looked away- her cheeks flushing pink.

"Join me." The Uchiha spoke, making the Hyuga turn her head to him. She blinked twice.

"W-What?" She stuttered, hoping to have heard it wrong, praying to the deities that it was only her mind playing tricks on her.

"You heard me." Their eyes engaged in an intense session, one pair holding dominance while the other held fear.

She took a step back, her eyes widening. She gulped, ready to decline him.

"Turn around." The Hyuga whispered, clutching her top, looking at the ground.

The Uchiha cocked his head but turned around eventually. The woman took a deep breath, discarding her obi then most of her clothing, leaving only her panties on. She placed her long blue hair in front of her, hiding her breasts. With a cold sigh, she dipped her toes, gasping at the sudden change of temperature, the water came up to her waist. She turned around, having her back face the Uchiha.

He walked behind her, the motion created waves that would hit her slightly. She clenched her eyes shut, her right hand gripping her left arm.

"D-Don't." Hinata spoke with failed confidence.

He raised her right hand, faintly stretching her arm, while he leaned in on her ear. "I told you three days."

"I know." She answered quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, you knew, but you decided you were better than my orders." He whispered, his grip on her wrist getting slightly tighter. His lips traveled from her hand to her arm, then pressed on her neck, his hot breath coated her, his tongue serenaded her skin- tainting it with bruises. She looked away, biting her lips while trying not to succumb to this man. "So, are you better than me, Hinata?"

"N-No, Uchiha-san." Her cheeks were forced to the opposite direction, her lilac eyes bored into a pair of sensual black and violet eyes.

"Look at me when you talk." His voice ordered, authority lingered in the tone. He leaned in, his hand still on her cheeks, their nose touching, his breath fanning her face. "Tell me, are you better than me?"

"No, I'm not." He crashed his lips onto hers, contacting each other in hunger, Sasuke mostly the one making the pace. His hands traveled down her arm, tingling her senses. She closed her eyes while their tongues wrestled each other, his hand felt the curve of her breasts- he groaned in frustration when the woman moaned.

Her back made contact with a large rock, the Uchiha in front of her, he lifted her chin to continue their session, their lips once again on each other. Her hands and breasts pressing on his chest, her soft skin making him frustrated in anyway possible. He raised her arse, having her legs wrap on his hips, his clad-member meeting her clad-womanhood. He grunted lowly, fondling her breast with one hand while he put a nipple in his mouth- his tongue swirling and sucking on it. She gripped on his shoulders, her nails mildly raking it.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata called, her face flushed pink, she attempted to push him off.

"Sasuke." He corrected, still making love to her chest.

"Sasuke," She repeated in a moan, she pushed him off once more. "S-Somebody's here."

The sentence alerted Sasuke, his senses coming back. Twenty shinobi were _about_ to attack.

The Uchiha parted Hinata's hair and placed it in front of her chest, covering her once more. He lifted her up, having her sit on the huge rock. He ordered, "Stay here."

He collected chakra on his feet, emerging from the water. On each side of the river were ten shinobi with their weapons readied. He smirked, but his eyes held annoyance. "Is there an explanation for interrupting?"

"W-We're going to kill you, Uchiha!" One of the men shouted, stammering.

"With that stutter, I doubt you will." His body flickered to the spot where he left his chokuto, he grabbed it and waited for the intruders to attack. Most of the men ran with piercing screams, kunai in their hands. _Pathetic._

 _"Katon!"_ He puffed air into his fingers, fire coming out of the hole. They were protected by a mud wall performed by one of them, he wield his sword and began cutting their bodies. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

He counted every body he beheaded, no one was running to him anymore. He turned around to see the eight men racing to the Hyuga. The almost-nude woman sat with her eyes widened, the men stabbing a kunai in her chest. His eyebrows furrowed.

The woman was evaporated into smoke, a log in her place. The original Hyuga behind them, her eyes glowing pink.

 _"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"_ Her once blue chakra became violet as she made a whirlpool with her justu, the men flying through every direction, making them wet as well. He scattered a minimal amount of his chakra to the eight men, thin lines connected him to them. _"Chidori!"_

The men shook until their heads were blown up, the current intense.

She held her eyes, shaking a bit.

His body flickered behind her, turning her around to look at him, he removed her hands from her face. A slight tear of blood ran down her right eye. He demanded, his hands on her cheeks. "Why did your eyes glow."

She closed her eyes, ignoring the Uchiha.

Hinata was pushed into the river, her whole body submerging underwater. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke in front of her, his hand on her jaw, forcing their bodies to sink. His once obsidian eye swirled into a red sea, staring right through her eyes.

* * *

She woke up in a panic, gasping for air. Hinata sat up, looking at her surroundings, she was in a cave of some sort, a campfire lit a few feet from her, she was dressed in her clothes. The Hyuga stood up, she walked outside. Her body came into a halt when she bumped into a hard body. She looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her. "H-Hello, Uchih- Sasuke-san."

"Those are not your eyes, is it." He asked rather than greeting her back, his face stern as ever. She stared down on the ground, shaking her head.

"It's- It's my sister's." She answered, her mind on Hanabi. "She would've died if I didn't-"

"I know." Sasuke cut her off, he pushed a basket full of fish into her arms. The woman stared at him, confused. "You know what to do with it."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and huffed, before proceeding to kneel beside the fire. She pulled out a kunai and removed the scales, then impaled the fish with sticks. She placed them on the fire, waiting for them to be fully grilled. She sat patiently, a breath felt on her neck.

"You tried to have that old hag remove the seal." He whispered, a hand snaking beneath her top, caressing the spot where the character is stained. Her breath hitched, trying to push him off. His lips touching her ear, his breath heating it. "You do not have an option, loyalty to me is your priority."

"You do not even have a use for me, I-I don't know why you keep on restricting me!" She exclaimed, grasping her own thighs. "I am weak, you told me that. T-Then why."

"Weak or not, I've already branded you mine." He spoke lowly, pushing her onto her back, he hovered her. "That means you are my property, with or without your consent."

He leaned in, their nose touching, their eyes staring at each other, their lips centimeters away. The crackling sound of the fish startled the moment, she pushed him off her, sitting up.

"T-They're ready." She took out the sticks, giving Sasuke one, without looking at him. He took it from her hand, right after he pressed his lips on her wrists. She moved a feet away from him. They ate in silence, his intense gaze on her, while she tried to ignore him.

"S-Sasuke, did you put me in my clothes?" Hinata turned around to look at the Uchiha.

He smirked in return.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OOOOOH AFTER 7 CHAPTERS, THERE'S A REASONABLE SASUHINA INTERACTION. hehehe hope u liked this, i'll try to update more! sorry for the slow building of the ship heheheh i find it hard to squish their scenes? idk i'll try to make them though. if u dont understand anything, comment! i'll try to clear things up next chappieee. love u guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Slice of Life

The Hyuga and The Uchiha stepped into a place called, Hacho Village. The pair received unwelcomed glares from the villagers. Sasuke continued walking, unaffected by their stares, while Hinata stayed close behind him, observing the buildings.

A glow caught the woman's eyes, stopping in her tracks. She was met with an old bookstore.

Sasuke turned around to see the Hyuga staring at the sign. "Hyuga."

Startled, she turned to the man, gulping. "C-Can I visit this p-place?"

Her hand shook as she pointed the building, the man stared at her with mild annoyance in his eyes. He nodded, walking to the woman.

"Stay here until I come back, don't ever come outside unless I fetch you." His eyes bored into hers, chills traveling down her spine. She nodded reluctantly, the man left her.

Hinata sighed, facing the door. Turning the knob, a bell rang when she stepped in, an old couple greeting her.

"Good morning, young lady." An old lady addressed to the Hyuga while sweeping. She smiled at the young woman with a crinkled smile. "Is there anything you're looking for?"

"A-Ano, not really. I just needed s-something to read." She answered, offering a smile which the old woman returned. She left the old woman and continued searching for the mysterious thing, shelf by shelf. Hinata ended up at the darkest part of the bookstore, the smell of collected dust invading her nose. She sneezed, accidentally knocking down a book, she picked it up and almost placed it back.

Until she realized it was the _thing,_ the thing she was searching for.

Hinata knelt down and read the cover, _The Eye of Rebirth._

The book stopped glowing. Curious, she flipped the pages, hoping to understand the sudden situation.

"That's a legend." A voice spoke behind her, she turned around to see it was, it was the old man from the front of the store.

"About what?" She asked, trying to get the answer from the man as quickly as possible.

"Come with me." The man said, striding behind the shelves, where tables were located, she followed- still holding the book. He sat down as did the Hyuga, the old woman came back with tea and bread. Hinata stared at the man, waiting for him to start.

"You have the eyes of the Hyuga, so I will conclude that you are one." He spoke, sipping on his tea. "The book you have there is hidden for centuries, the scripts are very hard to read for someone young as you."

The woman stayed silent, listening intently.

"There was an old man who was the head of his clan. Same as the Hyuga, his clan were divided in two sections: the main and the branch families. He was wise and strong, yet the branch family hated him so much that they planned a revolution, they collected their eyes and created the eyes that will end the main family. They fought a battle against the old man, though at the end, they lost their lives. The old man equipped the eyes, honoring the death of his clan members."

He sipped on his tea once more before continuing.

"The old man was dying, his eyes kept in a safe, locked away, he left her daughter with a will to lead his clan. The young woman agreed to this yet she did not do a great job at it, because her time and attention were offered to the man she loved, the man was a survivor of the branch family. The couple were known for their, you know, love and _erotic_ moments. A decade had passed, the woman was found dead in their bedroom, she was killed by her lover, the scene witnessed by their child. The man attempted to steal the eyes of the old man, yet he was later on killed by their child who had the same eyes as his grandfather."

"Why did he kill her, if they loved each other?" She asked, her eyes holding confusion.

"He didn't love her." He spoke, putting bread in his mouth. "She loved him. So much, she had neglected her responsibilities."

"T-That can't be, they had a child together." Hinata objected, her beliefs in love rising to her mouth.

"You don't need feelings to do _it_ , young lady." He explained, feeling sorry to tell the woman. The woman froze, remembering a cursed memory. "He killed her, in hopes of having the eyes to destroy all of shinobi. He hadn't liked the thought of using chakra as weapons, and leaving the chakra to greedy men of this world."

"Oh."

"It was called the Eye of Rebirth because rumor has it that their child had half of the old man's soul, proving reincarnation." The old man stared at the frozen Hyuga. "It is said that this eye is cursed and banished from the world of shinobi. No one is sure if this legend is true, many would believe that it is just a folklore."

"What is the eye really called?" She asked, curious about the said eye.

"It's the Tenseigan."

Her eyes widened. She stood up, bowing to the old man. "I-I have to go, but I'll make sure to come back. T-Thank you."

Hinata ran outside, her legs moving on their own, her breaths coming in pants.

She continued running, hoping to escape for a bit. Her body bumped into something, she braced herself for the fall, but her hand was pulled by the hooded stranger. The Hyuga stood up, brushing off her shorts. "Sorry, I-I should've been-"

"Be careful, _Hinata._ " The man pat her head and leaned in her ear. He continued walking, leaving the Hyuga shocked.

She watched in horror, walking backwards. Her back met something stiff, her eyes still on the man.

"I told you to wait for me." A voice spoke behind her, her arm was gripped tightly.

She turned around to look up at the glaring Uchiha.

"T-There's someone- wait, at the b-bookstore, the g-glowing b-book." Hinata stuttered, pointing at every direction.

"Get a grip." He placed his hands on her shoulders, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Sasuke pulled her, guiding her into an inn, as they stepped in, they were greeted by two ladies, who winked at the man. Hinata observed the inn, it wasn't extravagant or anything, it was just a simple place for her taste.

They walked up to the counter,

"A room for two." He ordered, one of the women nodded, leading them to a room. The woman opened the door, revealing a king-sized bed and a bathroom. Sasuke pulled Hinata inside, slamming the door behind them. He pushed her onto the bed, hovering her. His eyes bored into hers, she gulped.

"You're always so confident to ignore my orders." His hand roamed on her jaw, his lips leaning in her ear. She closed her eyes, shaking nervously. He pulled away from her, standing up. "Order something that will satisfy you, I'll be back."

Hinata nodded as her eyes followed him out.

* * *

After finishing her meal, she headed to the bathroom and undressed. Under the cold water, she recalled the story the old man narrated. The tragic legend animated in her mind. _Legend._

In this world, the Tenseigan is just a myth, made by a man's imagination, but she had already witnessed the power of the eye. It was very real.

And she may have it.

She stepped out of the shower, drying herself with a towel, she faced her reflection.

 _"You don't need feelings to do **it** , young lady." _

She choked on her tears, the memory of the night where she lost her chastity. She was taught to wait for the man she loved, where she will offer her innocence to him as a gift, and she believed in this truly. She always expected to lay with the man she loved, hoping for it to be Naruto, and the night to be filled with emotions.

She had violated her own beliefs. She was bedded by a man she didn't love or have no intention on loving, as did the man didn't love her. She was taken against her will.

When the waterfall incident happened, she didn't know why she didn't push him off, why she let it happen.

Her father. Her father must be so disgusted to have her as a daughter, she couldn't even kill the man who killed him, their clan is known to fulfill their promises, no matter how difficult it is to achieve it. He must be so degraded to have her as a daughter, she couldn't even kill the man who took her virginity. He must be so ashamed to have her as a daughter, she let herself be branded by someone who's not even a Hyuga.

Hinata sobbed, her pain overwhelming. She had put on a mask to prove her strength, to show Hanabi she's all good.

 _Hanabi._ She hadn't talked to her hyperactive sister for so long, having her in a coma. Hanabi must've been so disappointed to have her as her sister, leaving the responsibilities as head to her, while Hinata spends her time with the Uchiha. Hanabi must be so discouraged to have her as a sister, having the younger Hyuga diagnosed with depression, her wild nature gone.

Her reflection was her own disappointment. Hinata had despised herself all her life, she had never loved herself, she had never thought she was worth to be even a member of the strongest clan of Konoha.

She clenched her fists, punching the mirror, the cracks traveling on the glass. She saw how her veins popped on her forehead, her eyes glowed pink with the white flower in it, her knuckles covered in shards and her own blood. She withdrew her fist, shaking, her body running cold. Hinata took one of the shards, directing it on her wrists, she shook.

The glass met her flesh. She laughed.

She wasn't even brave enough to kill herself, how foolish.

The slice never met her wrists, but on her forearm, just above her first scar. She screamed in frustration, making up her mind.

She won't kill herself, she has to protect Hanabi even if she lose her dignity, all for her sister.

She took down the broken mirror, throwing it on the bin. She washed her hands, getting rid of the glasses, she breathed out, opening the door in her towel.

Her face met the Uchiha's chest, she stared down. "Please move."

"Show it to me." He spoke, Hinata shook her head, and tried to squeeze through the small space. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Show. It."

The woman raised her left arm and her right hand, covered with healing wounds. The Uchiha inspected it, gently touching the area around them. "Heal it."

"N-No." She answered, pulling her hands away from him. "I-I don't deserve it."

Sasuke groaned, pushing her to sit on the bed, slightly soaking the sheets. He left her, searching for something around the room, coming back with a kit. She stared at him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing.

He took out a bottle of ointment and a roll of bandage, he soaked a cotton ball with the ointment, pressing them on the Hyuga's knuckles. The woman looked at the man in disbelief, he was doing something _kind._

He treated the slice on her forearm as well, wrapping her wounds with white bandage. He stood up, returning the kit where he got them. She ran her fingers on the wrap, holding her arms against her chest. "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **a/n: sorry for not updating huhuhu love u all.**


	10. Chapter 10: Amethyst and Fireworks

The next morning, Hinata returned to the bookstore, searching through the shelves once more. The dust consumed her once more, she gave up, sitting on the wooden chair. The old lady came back with tea and two steamed buns.

"Arigatou, obaa-san." She sighed, sipping on her tea. She had thought of researching more about the Tenseigan, hoping to help her understand her eyes, if it was really the eye of rebirth.

"Honey!" The old man shouted from the other room found at the very back of the store.

"Yes?" The old woman replied, having the man come out of the room, with his hands behind.

"I found the book you loved so much when you were pregnant." He told, revealing the book. The old lady cried in delight, taking it from the hands of her husband.

"Oh dear, thank you so much." She hugged him, sweeping the cover with her fingers. "Erin would be so happy!"

The Hyuga witnessed the old lovers' affection to one another, her heart fluttering in happiness.

The old woman turned to her, offering the book. Hinata took it and read the title, _Drop of Amethyst._

"You can read it," The old lady smiled, the Hyuga surprised. She flipped the pages to start.

 _A maiden with luscious black hair in a dying village had an affair with a soldier, under the luminous moonlight, they would meet under the humongous tree that would hide their relationship. A man in power and a woman of low-life had always been despised by their village, and it would stain the name of the renowned soldier. The night was young and they would lay under the moon, in each other's arms after their session. Their words would engraved each other's mind, only waking up to wait for the night._

 _The woman's family were put on trial for the death of the Emperor, the villagers claiming they were witches._

 _She ran to the tree, hoping to see the man of her life, farewell on her lips._

 _A strange being showed up in front of her, offering her the freedom and luxury for her and her family, in return, she has to give her soul and virginity to the being._

 _She agreed, cutting her hair as a sign of agreement. The spirit disappeared, along with her hair. She left the tree, leaving without waiting for her lover._

 _The next day became lively for her, her brother being hailed the new Emperor, her world left shaken. The turn of her fate becoming prominent. They left the life of the poor and became the people in power._

 _She witnessed her brother and her father practicing a ritual, they_ were _wizards._

 _She sold her soul for nothing, this was the raw result of her family's doings. The spirit took her as a fool._

 _In her heavy kimono, she ran out of their new palace, making her way to the tree._

 _The soldier was there, waiting for her. She fell into his arms, crying and explaining what happened. The man embraced her, he gave her a bracelet with the stone of amethyst. "This gem of tranquility will help you go through hardships."_

 _She was sucked into the the deepest depths of hell, she landed in front of the being._

 _"You are not one with chastity left, you have betrayed me, woman!" The spirit shouted, its hand wrapping around her neck._

 _"You have taken me as a fool!" The stone glowed as she clenched her fist, punching the spirit to the flames of hell._

 _The maiden became the head of the evil place. A soul visited her, it was her lover's, he explained that he took his own life to be with his love._

"Hinata, your husband is here!" Hinata closed the book, looking up to the counter to see the Uchiha. She stood up, walking to him, she bowed at the old couple.

"Oh w-we're not-" Her hand was pulled by the man, the couple waving at her goodbye.

He guided her to a restaurant, the pair sitting on a table. They ordered their food, a redhead waitress winking at the Hyuga, then left.

The Hyuga's cheeks warmed up, shocked with the woman's subtle action. Silence fell between the two.

Their food came ten minutes later, the same waitress placing the plates in front of the pair. The Uchiha moved her finger, the woman leaned in, he whispered in her ear. Her expression falling, she left.

Hinata raised her eyebrow at the Uchiha, he just glared in return.

* * *

The next day, the Hyuga returned to the bookstore, she opened to see the old couple look at her like she was odd.

"Oh Hinata, it's you again!" The old lady exclaimed. "We're closed today, honey."

"Oh, uh I'm sorry, I didn't read the sign." She told, scratching her head. A chuckle left the old woman. "If I may ask, why?"

"It's the annual festival of our village." The old man explained, reading a newspaper. "You should visit the programs tonight."

She nodded, ready to step out of the store.

"Wait!" The old woman grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the store. "I have something to give you."

She walked inside of a room and came back with two thick clothes. She offered them to the Hyuga, the woman cocked her head to the side, questioning the old woman.

"This should've been for my daughter, Erin and her husband, but they can't make it." The old lady pushed it on Hinata's chest, which she took hesitantly. "One's for your boyfriend, Hinata. You should enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Arigatou, obaa-san but-" She was pushed outside the door, the old lady waving her off.

She returned to the hotel room, Sasuke coming out of the bathroom only in his pants. The Hyuga flushed pink, continuing to walk.

"What's that?" The Uchiha asked, wrapping his left arm with bandage. The woman laid the clothes on the bed, before helping with Sasuke on his arm.

"The old couple were kind enough to give me two yukata for tonight's festival." She smiled at the thought of the old woman's grin, continuing to wrap his arm.

"I'm not going." He indicated, his eyes holding no expression.

"B-But, okay." She stuttered, disappointed to be alone at such a happy holiday. "I'll be on my own then."

"You won't be attending." His words stung her, shocked, she stepped back from him, looking at him.

"Why not?!" Hinata shouted, taken aback by her volume. The man leaned in her ear.

"Wherever I go, that's where you should be." He growled, running his fingers in her blue locks.

"No! I'll be going out, with or without you!" She pushed him off, walking pass by him. He pinned her onto the wall, her face squished on the wall, his front pressing on her back.

"You'll be staying here with me. That's final." He grunted, his hands roughly on her hips. "Are we clear?"

She nodded, her tears threatening to fall.

"Are we?!" Sasuke repeated, louder.

"Yes." She answered quietly. He removed himself from her, putting his top while walking outside.

Hinata slid down the wall, her sobs as silent as her freedom.

* * *

The Hyuga laid on the bed, the duvet covering her body, she stopped crying an hour after he left. The sounds of the instruments and the loud cheers of the villagers heard. She walked to the window, the scene of happiness made her envy.

The door slammed, she turned around to see the Uchiha standing.

"What are you still doing? Go get ready." He commanded, leaving the woman surprised.

"W-What?" She asked, confused. "Y-You said-"

"I said, go get ready." He growled, the woman nodded, grabbing her yukata and went inside the bathroom. She discarded her mission gear and slipped on her white and blue yukata. It took her a handful of tries before clasping the obi correctly.

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, seeing the Uchiha in his black yukata. She made her way on the bed, taking out her brush from her bag. She began combing her hair, reminiscing the times when she attended Konoha's festival with her sister. The man walked out of the door, waiting for Hinata outside. She followed him, fixing her sandals.

Sasuke locked the door and faced the woman, he raised his hands, making the Hyuga flinch.

A clasp was heard and her hair was in a half-up half-down style.

She opened her eyes to see the man walking down the halls, she trailed behind him, touching the thing he put in her hair. Hinata arrived at the counter, looking at her reflection on the glass.

A hair ornament representing a white lily.

They strode outside of the inn, visiting the lively streets of the village.

The lights were blinding, the people were laughing, and the kids were running off.

She smiled at the ambiance, memories when she was still a child recalled.

The pair visited almost every booth, filled with games and prizes. Hinata played in every booth, periodically pushing the Uchiha to play with her. They won a ton of stuffed toys, which the Hyuga would give to kids on the streets.

The both of them ended up in a restaurant, offering various seafood on their menu, they ate in silence, the surrounding already loud. The woman sighed in delight, her back heavy while the Uchiha paid for their meal.

They walked out once more, a boy crying met them.

"What's wrong, little boy?" She asked, slouching down. The boy sniffed, pointing at the booth.

"I wanted the octopus plushie, but they didn't like me!" The kid sobbed, tugging her yukata. Hinata walked to the stall.

"Oh pretty lady! Step right in." A middle-aged man called, waving at her.

"Oji-san, what's the game?" She asked, staring at the plushies behind him.

"You can't play this game all alone, miss." He said, shrugging at the Hyuga.

"Hinata-" The Uchiha walked to her side.

"You're all good, miss! In this booth, one of you will be blindfolded, while the other will be covered with strips of colored paper, which will be scattered everywhere. I will choose a color, and the one who's blindfolded will have to pick up one paper that's the color I said. Don't think that this is easy because we have ten colors!" The man explained, Sasuke shaking his head.

"I'm not playing." The raven-haired man said, his voice not amused.

"Too bad." The man laughed them off. "The kid really wanted the octopus."

"I'll play with you." A foreign voice spoke from behind her, his arm snaking on her shoulders. "There's no way a pretty woman like you should be declined."

She looked at the young man, then at the crying kid. She nodded. "O-Okay."

"Then let's start!" The old man exclaimed, wrapping the blindfold around Hinata's eyes. "Wait a minute."

"Hai?"

"You're a Hyuga! You can see right through this!" The old man laughed, scratching his head. "Oh man, am I getting old. Well, switch places."

The young man smirked, his chance on touching this woman higher than expected. He licked his lips while his eyes were covered with the handkerchief.

"The color is green!" The old man shouted. "Go!"

The young man touched her thighs then groped her hips. He chuckled, his hands following the curve of her body.

The Uchiha glared in annoyance, and clenched his fists, readying to punch the pervert.

He was sent flying to the other side of the street. The crowd gasping at the sight.

Her palm glowed violet, while her eyes showed irritation. "Do not ruin my night."

She turned to the old man, his mouth agape.

"It looks like my partner can't continue, Oji-san." The woman shrugged, ready to rip off the papers.

"I'll take his place." Sasuke said, putting the blindfold around his eyes.

"O-Okay." Hinata flushed pink, gulping.

"Since you know where the green is, search for the color-" The old man banged the table, an impression of a drum roll. "Orange!"

The Uchiha pressed his fingers on her torso, feeling the papers on her. She looked for the color, to see it was on the valley of her breasts. She gulped in embarassment.

 _In between, Sasuke!_

As though he heard, his hands felt the curve of her breasts, making her gasp, he ripped off the paper. Sasuke removed his blindfold to look at the paper.

"It seems like we have an octopus." He smirked, holding up the paper. The old man sighed in defeat, giving it to the boy. The woman still in shock.

Sasuke pulled her hand and led her outside the crowd.

* * *

They ended up in the forest near the village, a huge tree above them.

"Sasuke, thank you for helping me." Hinata said, sitting down on the grass, the Uchiha doing the same. "And for accompanying me tonight."

"Hn." He responded, closing his eyes.

The Hyuga pulled out her hair ornament, staring at the beauty of it. She looked up at the moon, remembering the story she had read the day before.

 _A maiden and a soldier would meet under a humongous tree, the moonlight always there to chaperone them as they made love to each other._

She looked at the Uchiha, gulping before offering him. "Sasuke."

"What." His eyes still closed.

"If you can make the moon disappear in an instant." She started, gathering up all the courage she can muster. "I-I'll give you a k-kiss."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at her, antagonized. "If you're playing the part of a fool, it's annoying."

The Hyuga's eyes fell to the ground, feeling embarrassed. The light from the moon blocked from above her head, she looked up.

Sasuke's sleeves covered her sight of the sky. She searched for his face, to see his eyes holding no expression. He pinned her on the ground, his hand traveling down her arm, intertwining their fingers.

She observed his sultry eyes, trapping her in a trance.

He leaned in, their lips two inches away from each other.

"Hinata," He whispered, caressing her cheeks. "Kiss me."

Hinata Hyuga closed her eyes, pressing her lips on his. Their grasp on each other tightened.

The fireworks started exploding in the sky.

As did in their chests, still holding onto each other.

* * *

 **a/n: tbh i cried a little HAHHAHAHAHHA please do comment, i love your thoughts, and I feel flattered everytime i read them. love you guys, im trying to update as much as possible b4 christmas hehehhe**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cheating Man

Hinata's eyes fluttered open to meet the ceiling of their hotel room, she sat up, still in her yukata. She observed that she was all alone and Sasuke's belongings were gone already. It was the day of their departure.

She stood up, grabbing her bag then making her way to the bathroom. She removed her yukata, folding it neatly, before replacing her clothes with her mission outfit. She opened the door, stepping inside the room once again, she took both yukata and her bag, locking the door behind her.

The Hyuga walked down the halls, the attendants bowing to her, she thanked them quietly, leaving the hotel.

Her legs took her to the bookstore, the old couple greeting her. "Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning," She bowed, smiling at the couple, offering the yukata. "I came to return the clothes, it was very kind of you to lend us. I-I had, I mean, we had a great time."

"Oh dear, it was nothing. We adore young love because that's how my husband and I started." The old woman taking the clothes, reminiscing the memories of when they were young. "Are you leaving?"

The Hyuga nodded. "Sadly yes, thank you for everything. Obaa-san and Oji-san had been too kind for someone like me."

"You deserve all the kindness in this world, young lady." The old man said, staring right into her eyes. "If someone tells you otherwise, smack them."

Two of the women laughed, the usual stoic man cracking a joke surprising them. "Hinata, where is he? We must say our farewells too."

"T-To be honest, I'm not really s-sure." Both of the seniors looked at each other and gave a questioning look.

"He's your husband, that's impossible." The old man objected, chuckling. "Based on my experience."

"We're not-"

"There he is!" The old woman pointed outside the window, rage fueling her, sliding her sleeves up to her shoulders. "Why does he have ladies on his arms? I'm going to break his neck."

Hinata looked outside.

The Uchiha had four women around him, two on each of his arms, his hair shaggy and his clothes crumpled.

The old woman ran outside, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU SCUM, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON DEAR HINATA! YOU HAVE A WIFE FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, MAN UP!" The four women stared at her in horror then at Sasuke, stepping back before running. "THAT'S IT, RUN. SHAME ON ALL OF YOU."

Whispers and glares from the crowd welcomed them, the Uchiha's aura darkening.

Hinata pulled her back, a hand on her mouth. "As much as I appreciate your concern, I-I'll take care of it, I promise."

"You better knock him to his senses!" The old woman clenched her fists.

 _For a senior like her, she sure does have the patience of Haruno-san._

She nodded, sighing, hugging the old couple. "Goodbye, Obaa-san, Oji-san. I'll come visit when I have the chance."

She waved them goodbye, walking out of the store, exhaling in frustration. _Why do they even conclude that we're together._

Hinata jumped from roof to roof, arriving at the gates of the village. The Uchiha already there, his back facing her. She gulped, greeting him. "G-Good morning, Sasuke-"

"Hn." He started leaping from branch to branch, the Hyuga following behind him.

* * *

The night fell, they settled beside a river, silence still lounging between them. The Hyuga went back to the forest and collected barks of wood, bending then and there. An old lady passed by her. "What's a young lady like you doing here? Didn't you know there are a lot of bandits lurking around here."

"No need to worry, I am a kunoichi." Hinata informed, proud and confident.

"Oh well, I have to be going." The old woman started walking, the Hyuga catching up to her. "Dear, they must be waiting for you."

"It's okay, Obaa-san. I have been taught to do this since I was a genin." Hinata chuckled, escorting the old lady.

"I bet you're already a jounin." She winked, nudging the Hyuga lightly.

"As much as I didn't want to disappoint you," Hinata started, chuckling at the act of the old woman, slowly losing her smile. "I have only been promoted to chuunin, due to some... events."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, my father was the head of our clan, and he was k-killed two years ago. My sister should've taken his place, but she was only thirteen at the time and as her big sister, I wouldn't want our clan's responsibilities steal her freedom. I took her place at age seventeen, well almost eighteen," Her breath became cold and shaky, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I never had the time to be promoted as jounin because of everything that had happened."

"I assume that your sister is the head now," The old woman spoke, caressing the Hyuga's hand. "You poor thing, two years of your youth taken away from you to protect your sister."

"I-It's okay, I feel sorry for leaving her at this time." The Hyuga chuckled at how she was so stupid to even leave her sister in the first place.

They arrived at a dainty house.

"Well, here's my stop." The old lady pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, her hand pressing on a part of the Hyuga's back, the younger woman feeling a stung of pain.

"You have been through so much, I pray for your fate to turn."

"Arigatou, Obaa-san." Hinata thanked, waving at the old woman, returning to the river.

* * *

The Uchiha cleaned his chokuto in the river, the fire already set up. The bushes rustled, revealing a shaken Hyuga.

"Here's the wood. I'm sorry for being late." She bowed, placing the wood down. "I-I got lost."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry for the scene, you know, this morning." Hinata gulped, poking her fingers together. "I keep on correcting them that we're not, ano, together, b-but,"

The man glared at her, striding to sit beside the fire. He closed his eyes.

"I-I'm going to stop now." Her cheeks flaming, she put her hand over her lips.

Silence fell between them.

"Sasuke, did y-you do _it_ with them?" His eyes opened, and she subconsciously hit herself for asking. "N-Not that I'm interested or anything."

"Would it matter if I did?" His gruff voice rang through her, his eyes boring into hers. Frightened, she shook her head. "Well, shut up."

Silence enveloped them once more.

She laid down on the grass, closing her eyes, she turned to her side, her back facing the Uchiha. She embraced herself, the cold bothering her.

Hinata breathed out, _how can she let him treat her like that?_

The moonlight was blocked, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering her. He leaned in her ear, his breath tingling her.

"If you have to know, I didn't." He whispered, he pulled away, black and violet met lilac.

Sasuke pulled her to sit up on his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. His lips pressing butterfly kisses on her neck. "If you think I would just fuck some woman out there, you better think again."

His hands unzipped her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders. His mouth connecting to hers, their tongues battling for dominance. Her hand found his jaw, pushing him more to her, the man grunted.

His taste became so addicting, she knew it was dangerous. What they were doing was dangerous.

He unclasped her bra, her breasts bouncing in front of him, Hinata tried to hide herself with her hands but it was held by the Uchiha. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, his hand massaging the other. The woman held his shoulder while whimpering in pleasure.

Sasuke pushed her to lay down on the ground, the sight of her hair sprawled under her while her face flushed pink delighted the man, kissing her waist down to her abdomen.

Her breath hitched when his fingers played with the buttons of her shorts. "Hinata."

She looked down at him, his eyes holding a question. She nodded, closing her eyes.

He removed his cloak from his body, lifting the Hyuga, he placed the cloth beneath her. He began pulling her shorts down, his lips leaving marks on her hips. When they were fully off, he pulled away to stare at the Hyuga's body, feeling himself stiffen.

She felt his stare, she covered herself and closed her eyes, not wanting to face his opinions about her body.

Her lips felt his, he pulled away, the string of their saliva connecting from each other's mouth. She opened her eyes, his eyes providing comfort for her.

He came back down, pulling her panties down. She clenched her legs, but he spread them.

Sasuke met her.

 _She looked divine._

He planted kisses on her inner thighs, teasing her. His finger slid up on her slits, making her shiver, not wanting to wait, he licked her.

 _She tasted divine._

His tongue made love on her feminity, her moans ringing through his ears, he smirked. He sucked the bud on her, her breath hitching once more.

"Sasuke!" She gasped when two of his fingers thrust into her while his tongue made her feel so good. Her fingers found his hair, yanking it slightly. Her voice hoarse and her face bothered. His rhythm became faster as her moans became more... erotic.

His free hand traveled to her chest, pinching her nipple.

"Sasuke-" She breathed, losing her sanity. The pressure in her stomach unbearable, he still continued. He crashed his lips on hers, she tasted herself, her fingers raking his shoulders. He whispered,

"Come for me, Hinata."

Her legs quivered, as her fluid came out of her. She screamed in pleasure, his name on her lips repeatedly. Hinata bit Sasuke's shoulder.

 _She is divine._

Hinata closed her eyes, catching her breath. The man removed himself from her, leaving the woman on the ground.

"W-Where are you going?" The Hyuga asked, her breath in short pants. The Uchiha glared at her.

"I'm a man too, Hinata. I couldn't control myself if I continue." He spoke, his voice all sultry.

"But, how about y-you?" She grabbed his arm, tugging his sleeves.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He mumbled, looking away from her nude state.

"I want to." She whispered, yanking him down once more.

Her hands pulled his top off, his toned chest and old scars welcomed her. She gasped, touching his muscular arms.

She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

Her lips traced him, pressing her respect and praise on every scar, admiring his strength to survive all of his battles. Her hands found his, intertwining their fingers. She kissed his abdomen, a six-pack greeted her. He pulled her hands to palm his member.

Hinata gasped as she had felt him, he was hard and pulsing.

"That's what you do to me."

"Stand up." She commanded, the Uchiha doing the what he has been told. She knelt, pulling down his trousers to reveal him.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, it was stiff and swollen. She wrapped her hand around him, gently pumping. The man groaned, the woman teasing him was something he hadn't expect. She stopped, removing her hand from him.

The Uchiha was about to open his eyes, until he felt her.

He felt her licking a fat stripe from the base, her tongue twirling on the tip repeatedly. Sasuke grunted her name.

She took him in her mouth. Her warm mouth covering his staff, sucking him periodically. The woman pumped him with her mouth, her hands massaging his balls. The Uchiha pulled her hair, her eyes meeting his. "Look at me."

The Hyuga hummed, the vibrations ringing straight through his cock.

Sasuke has had enough.

He fucked her mouth roughly, her blue hair pulled by him. His rhythm quickened, groaning. His muscles bulged as his seed shot out of him, the Hyuga's mouth filled with his fluid, she swallowed unexpectedly.

In short breaths,The Uchiha pulled his trousers back up, he was pulled to lie down beside her. The Uchiha faced the Hyuga, who was staring at the moon.

"You can say that Karin, she shares too much about her life." Hinata chuckled, answering the question that must be in Sasuke's head.

Silence enveloped them.

"Hinata," He called, the woman turned to him, their eyes locking. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance."

"What do you mean?" The Hyuga asked, confused, she _had_ taken every chance to kill him.

"When you tried impaling yourself, you ended up stabbing me, why'd you heal me."

Hinata stared right back at the moon, lifting her hand to cover it.

"If you must know," She shrugged, closing her eyes. "My supposedly last wish was for this world to share kindness and value life. If I killed you, that would be hypocritical of me. That doesn't mean I don't want to continue my promise."

The man stayed silent, he stood up, throwing his used shirt to the woman. She took it and wore it reluctantly, along with her panties. He walked to the other side of the fire, laying down.

The Hyuga fell asleep as did the Uchiha.

Their slumber better and more peaceful.

* * *

Hinata woke to the groans of a man, she looked at the Uchiha, his forehead wrinkling in anger. He was still asleep and experiencing night terrors. It was the first time she had see him so, _vulnerable._ She walked to his sleeping body, massaging his temples.

 _"Nii-san, I didn't know. I never meant to end it like that."_ He murmured, clenching his chest. The pain in his voice heard by Hinata. _"You should've told me! I'm all alone here."_

Her heart hurt by his words. She had always been so caught up with her own tragedies that she didn't consider his. He had his family killed at the age of _eight,_ trained with hatred in his heart _most of his teenage years_ , lost his brother at the age of _seventeen,_ and has been lied to and despised _all his life._

His doings can never be forgiven, Hinata knew. It would be a lie if she had told everyone that she had forgiven him.

She had hated him, the death of her father and the aftermath of it had consumed her. She still _hates_ him.

But she never made way to understand him.

She had always thought that they were the same, well similar, but she now knew that they were still different.

"Sasuke, your nii-san loves you very much. No need to worry." Hinata whispered in his ear, calming down the Uchiha. As the older sibling, she knew how much she loved Hanabi, she knew how Itachi would've loved Sasuke.

A rustle was heard from the bushes, a group of men appeared from them. She made a series of hand signs, making a bubble cover Sasuke, not wanting to disturb his slumber.

The night was filled with screams and blood.

None of it came from the Hyuga.

* * *

 _ **a/n: IM SORRY IF I SUCKED AT THE SMUT PART LOL (i am literally frustrated, DONT MIND MY PERVY MIND)? i'll try updating later.**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Sight of the Raven

**a/n: thank you for 100+ reviews! it means a lot to me, who started writing last month! hehehe love you guys. thank you thank you thank you. since i have passed a milestone. this chapter will be filled with Sasuke's P.O.V from the past chapters, since a lot of you guys wanted his view on everything. A lot of easter eggs ya in here you know. like he's gonna remember everything. Sorry if I used the same words from the chapters and just added his thoughts? but i guess thats how you do it? im not sure.**

* * *

The Uchiha woke up due to the chirping of the birds, he sat up, observing his environment. A groan came from behind him, he turned around to see six men tied on the trunk of the tree, their faces covered in blood. He looked down beside him, to see the Hyuga sleeping peacefully, her palms stained with the crimson liquid.

Not surprised, he knew Hinata wasn't weak as he considered her to be. He's more surprised that he hadn't heard a single thing during his slumber, he considered himself to be a light sleeper, he barely even sleeps.

The pale beauty murmured something, a smile on her lips.

Sasuke recalled the first time of their meeting.

* * *

The woman opened her eyes to reveal the infamous Byakugan eyes.

He didn't remember doing anything to this woman, he didn't even know her.

She had tried to attack him, but they were no use. Their offenses battling each other, the Uchiha playing the part of a weak man to trick the Hyuga, which she fell for.

He would've laughed if one would tell him that a common Hyuga would be as oblivious as her, he knew their strength as a clan, they could've almost reached the Uchiha. Almost.

He kicked her face, having her fly a few feet, he walked in front of her body. He pointed the end of his sword in front of her face. "Now, I remember this scene. It was just the same with the head of the Hyuga."

"Don't talk about my father as if he were nothing!" She screamed.

 _The daughter of the head._

"Oh, that was your father, huh? I'll show you where he went."

Her body turned into a log, her body pinning his. "You have the conscience of the devil! How dare you kill my father!"

Her nails dug the skin of his cheeks. He laughed it off. "I may be the devil; now will you kill me? Do you think you'll be better than me? If I end up in your hands in the name of revenge, we're no different."

Without his genjutsu, he knew how to make his opponents lose their minds, tricking them with his choice of words.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She recited. She raised her palms, striking the ground beside him.

She didn't hit him, when she had the chance.

"Pathetic." He stroke his hand on her waist with his chidori. The woman fainting, if it were some other person, he would've left them there.

Having to know that she was the daughter of Hiashi had pulled him to keep her.

He had to fulfill his promise too.

* * *

Team Taka arrived at his lair, Suigetsu and Karin making the most racket inside. Sasuke having to hush them every other minute.

"What's your deal, Sasuke?" Suigetsu mocked, slopping onto the couch. "We've always been this loud."

"Shut up, Suigetsu! Sasuke has his reasons." The redhead punched the shark-like man. "Why though, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha sipped on his tea, the vein on his forehead prominent. "The daughter of the Hyuga head is down there."

"See, Suigetsu! He has the daughter of the- WHAT?" Karin screeched, her hand on her hair.

"Shh." Juugo put his finger on his lips, hushing the woman. The redhead fainted on the spot, no one bothering to pick her up.

When the woman woke up and started attacking him, screaming and all, he knew he had to install fear into the Hyuga.

Even if it means branding her with a cursed seal.

Even if it means he had to do things like groping her breasts or kissing her. Persistent as she is, she still fought him even if she knew she had no chance.

"It's rare to find a Hyuga weak as you. Your father is probably thanking me for what I have done." He glared down at the woman, flicking her forehead.

"I'm not gifted as you. But if there's a slight chance of hitting you then I will continue, I won't give up." Hinata smiled, the words she spoke when she was sixteen repeating.

The memory of his best friend played in his mind. "You sound like that village idiot."

He left her.

* * *

"He is not worthy to even touch a woman, let alone love him." Hinata spat, muttering the words. The words surprised the redhead, it was traced with venom. "Sorry, Karin-san. I-I would like to be alone."

"He's not all that bad, you know."

He listened to their conversation, Karin walking pass by him. He chuckled, knowing that what the Hyuga said was true.

* * *

After Karin left, Hinata undressed her top, searching for every part of her body.

"Finally figured it out?" The voice of a sinister man rang in her ears, she turned around to look at him.

"Where is it?" Hinata jumped on the man, gripping his cloak-clad chest. He pushed her in front of the mirror and pulled her hair. This earned a gasp from the Hyuga.

"Look." The Uchiha commanded firmly. The woman obliged and stared at the small part of her back. A kanji symbol of _loyalty_ inside the eight trigrams inked on the skin. His lips leaned in, his breath on her neck. "Your idiocy led you to this."

The Hyuga charged for him, hitting him with an uppercut. The Uchiha needed this woman to fear him, he activated the seal. Her screams echoing through the halls.

He grabbed her neck, raising her. He activated his Sharingan, invading her thoughts.

 _He had seen her family, her sensei, her teammates, her comrades._

 _Though two people stood out._

 ** _Uzumaki Naruto_**

 _and_

 ** _Hyuga Hanabi_**

He removed himself from her mind, he ordered for the Hyuga to follow him. He will do anything to make her fear him.

They arrived outside of the lair.

"Juugo." He called, the said man revealed the teenage boy who was about the same age as Hinata's sister. Juugo threw him in front of Sasuke. The Hyuga already knew what's to come, she begged for him to stop.

He will make her see that he has no mercy towards anyone, be it a child or an elder.

The Uchiha raised his chokuto, dropping it with force. The woman pushed the boy out of the way, saving both of their lives. Juugo took her again. Sasuke beheading the boy in front of Hinata, the life in her eyes slowly drained.

He laughed sadistically inside his head.

"The weak do not deserve the luxury of life." Sasuke stated, not flinching.

" _You_ do not deserve to talk about life when you kill for pleasure!"

The Hyuga once again spoke the truth.

Only Sasuke knew that this boy was a failed experiment of Orochimaru, the boy had a power that can be radioactive for the world of shinobi.

* * *

A week after Team Taka left, a hawk came back with a message on its clutch. Sasuke took out the letter, letting the hawk fly free. He ripped it open, reading it.

To Hyuga Hinata

Hinata-sama, it is encouraging to have you write to us. Hanabi-sama would've been glad to hear this.

I'm sorry to tell you this but we are experiencing difficulties in managing the clan since Hanabi-sama is in a coma. Her eyes are malfunctioning per se, that is why the Hyuga decided on halting her reign until she is all well. Your prayers would be appreciated, Hinata-sama.

Respectfully yours,

Hyuga Natsu.

He tucked it in his pocket, envying the Hyuga for still having her sibling. He had a promise to keep.

But he wouldn't let Hinata have the happy ending, his brother didn't achieved.

Her clan had been damning his own clan for decades, it was his turn to let her suffer.

* * *

Hinata knocked on his door violently, her tears falling from her lilac eyes, a paper in her hand.

"What's this." He inquired nonchalantly, cursing himself for letting it slip from him. He closed his door, but the Hyuga pushed it open.

 _"You've read it. Please, l-let me go. I won't try anything, you can live your own life and I could too." She sniffed, her voice shaking. "My sister's health is in danger, she's all that I have. Please."_

"No." He answered, wanting the woman to be as miserable as how he felt when he lost his brother. "She'll die anytime soon, that wouldn't change a thing."

She clenched her fists, her palm collecting her chakra. Hinata punched the wall, a dent formed. She laughed.

"Out of all people, I thought you could only be the one who can understand my pain! You and I both know how it feels to lose a family." She shouted, her voice straining. "You and I have our own respective siblings, and I know we both love them as much, this is why—this is why I can't understand you. If you must know, I won't make the same mistakes as you, I won't waste my time in hoarding hate and I won't kill my own sibling!"

"If you really loved your brother, you wouldn't kill him in any given circumstances."She breathed out, words coming out of her unexpectedly. "You are a monster, a devil. Itachi-san is probably disgusted to even have you share his last name."

The mention of his brother's name and how she used it triggered something inside the Uchiha's mind. His rage building up from every word she dropped.

He held her neck, raising her. "It was all his plan, you know nothing about my clan."

"I guess, Uchiha's blood is thin."

That was it.

Sasuke slammed her onto the bed, his sanity completely gone. He ripped her clothes and did the unexpected.

He took her against her will.

It was an action to ruin her life. She waited for _Uzumaki Naruto,_ but she couldn't offer the dobe anything anymore.

He tainted her. He ruined her. He scarred her.

Her sobs were his music for the night.

He used his words once more, stabbing every venom into her.

"How does it feel to have his rival take your innocence." He growled, thrusting into her cave, mercilessly. "What would your clan think, your father's _murderer_ is right here _fucking you_ , huh?"

* * *

The morning came, he realized what he has done. The blood under her evident of her chastity. He stood up, getting dressed.

He knew what he's about to offer wouldn't make up for last night.

He decided to do it anyway.

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, until he heard the sound of glass shattering.

He ran to his room, the woman ready to impale herself. Without thinking, his body flickered in front of her, the glass stabbing him.

"Finish me." He mumbled, his voice uncharacteristically genuine. "It's what you've always wanted."

"No." She replied, pushing him to heal his wound. With swift movements, the blood stopped flowing, the skin started regenerating, and the wound closing.

Sasuke sat up, confused as to why she still saved him, he grabbed her arm but she shook, shivering from the memory of his rough hands.

He left her once more.

He didn't know why he would let her kill him.

 _Maybe_ it was because he doesn't have any reason to live anymore.

Or _maybe_ because the devil inside of him couldn't be contain anymore.

 _Why would she still show kindness to someone who had done her so wrong._

The Uchiha himself had no answer or conclusion for this, a rarity.

* * *

"Come back here after three days, I will slaughter your comrades if you don't. I have to meet someone." He threatened.

"Where a-are we?" She asked, the familiar chakra signals in her senses.

"Outside of Konoha." He answered, her eyes landing on him in shock. She stared at him for a minute, he nodded for her to go. Overjoyed, she began to run, getting faster by the second, her tears falling to the direction of the wind.

After half an hour, a blond lad ran to the spot where Sasuke was. "Oi Sasuke! Long time no see."

"Hn. What is it you wanted to tell me." Naruto's smile fell, he stared down.

"The moon, it has been bigger lately. The five-kages suspected it's Toneri again, but someone must've been helping him." Naruto explained, his tone serious. "We have to stop it before he can do anything."

Silence fell between them. Naruto placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Sasuke, you should come back, you know. Everyone's waiting for you."

"I have nothing left here." He muttered, flicking his hand. The Uzumaki sighed, shrugging.

"You can come with us for this mission." The blond held out a hand, a smile on his face.

"If you're not here, it's my task to protect the shinobi world."

* * *

It wasn't that he pity her, but he already knew she won't come back.

He let her be free, giving her fourteen days, before activating her seal. He hadn't had much grip on the jutsu, startling him.

He wanted her to fear her. Even after his pity. She didn't listen to him, she didn't show up after three days.

Naruto waited for him on the same spot, Sasuke had set up the scene, wanting Hinata to fill her mind with him.

 _And what he had done._

Hinata ran to the blond, a hug they shared. The Uchiha saw the life in her eyes drained, as if she remembered something- something so sinister.

He smirked, filling up with pride.

He walked out of the shadows, raising his cloak. The Uzumaki in his stance,

"Hinata, get behind me!"

The woman started walking towards the Uchiha. The man had a smug look.

Confused, Naruto stared at them, asking the Hyuga. He needed an answer. "You hate him, right?"

"Shut up, dobe."

* * *

When the Hyuga plunged into the river, the Uchiha made his way to her. Hinata, shaking in fright, she closed her eyes. "D-Don't."

 _Fear me._

He raised her right hand, faintly stretching her arm, while he leaned in on her ear. "I told you three days."

"I know." She answered quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, you knew, but you decided you were better than my orders." He whispered, his grip on her wrist getting slightly tighter. His lips traveled from her hand to her arm, then pressed on her neck, his hot breath coated her, his tongue serenaded her skin- tainting it with bruises. She looked away, biting her lips. "So, are you better than me, Hinata?"

"N-No, Uchiha-san." He forced her cheeks to look at him, his eyes meeting her innocent lilac pair.

"Look at me when you talk." His voice ordered, authority lingered in the tone. He leaned in, his hand still on her cheeks, their nose touching, his breath fanning her face. "Tell me, are you better than me?"

"No, I'm not."

Her teary eyes triggered something inside the Uchiha. Her fragile soul, protected all her life.

He wanted to break her. To taste her.

He crashed his lips on her. His hands traveled down her breasts, her soft skin frustrating him.

Her body, voluptuous, and displayed all for him. He grunted lowly, fondling her breast with one hand while he put a nipple in his mouth- his tongue swirling and sucking on it. She gripped on his shoulders, her nails mildly raking it.

"Sasuke, s-somebody's here." She whispered, pushing him. He felt their chakra, his neutral face on.

He looked at the bothered woman in front of him. It was a sight, he believed he should be the only one could see.

The Uchiha parted Hinata's hair and placed it in front of her chest, covering her once more. He lifted her up, having her sit on the huge rock. He ordered, "Stay here."

Twenty men showed up, attacking them. The Uchiha beheaded twelve of them, not breaking a sweat. He turned around to see the Hyuga, being raced to. He knew she can take care of herself.

When her eyes glowed, it surprised the Uchiha, he knew that the Byakugan does _not glow_ and it was _not pink with a white symbol in it._

He spread his chakra to the remaining men, offending them with his chidori.

She held her eyes, shaking a bit.

His body flickered behind her, turning her around to look at him, he removed her hands from her face. A slight tear of blood ran down her right eye. He demanded, his hands on her cheeks. "Why did your eyes glow."

She closed her eyes, ignoring the Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed her, submerging their bodies underwater. He snaked his hand on her jaw, his Sharingan-awakened eye boring to her lilac eyes.

He invaded her memories.

 _"The cells of her eyes are tearing each other up, if we don't settle this, your sister may die." Tsunade explained, her eyes boring straight to the lilac ones. Hinata's eyes dropped to the floor, her world shaking all of a sudden._

 _"W-Why, how did this happen, Godaime-sama?!"_

 _"The mission to the moon." She started, sighing. "An Otsutsuki kidnapped her, removed her eyes and transformed it into a Tenseigan. Right after the mission, Sakura had inspected it and the records show nothing serious or damaging. As the years passed by, the power of the Tenseigan starts to regenerate. Since Hanabi has a case of chronic stress and depression, it's easy for the prowess to consume her eyes."_

It was the beginning, he thought.

 _"Tsunade-sama, I'll give her my eyes." Hinata held onto the Senju's robes, shaking at the plead. "Conduct a surgery, please."_

 _"Hinata, don't be stupid! You'll kill yourself-"_

 _"I know! Hanabi has to live, she's the only hope of the Hyuga. She-She's my only bond, and I won't just sit here and let her die slowly." Hinata requested, her voice quaking, the robes of the Hokage stained with tears. "I beg of you, please."_

Chills traveled down his spine. The emotions of Hinata overwhelming him. Her love for her sister evident and overflowing, she's willing to give up her eyes, to let her sister live. Even if it means, she gets the eyes that were destroying themselves.

His thoughts traveled to Itachi. His nii-san and this woman were a reflection of each other.

He shook his head, returning to the memories playing before him. It was a series of darkness, until she woke up.

 _"Tsunade-sama, I have one more favor to ask of you." Her shaking voice, still as gentle._

The next memory played, she sat in the middle of a dark room, candles encircling her.

 _"Fūinpou: Seinaru Garasu no Hason!" The Hokage called, slamming her hand on the younger woman's back. A piercing scream rang through the room._

 _She clenched the seal and rammed it to the scroll, tainting the once clean sheet._

 _The impact made Tsunade fly a few feet from Hinata. The younger woman lied on her face, trying to get up. The blonde ran to her side, lifting her up._

It angered the Uchiha to have the Hyuga attempt to remove his seal, but he smirked, his seal was too strong for someone who became a Kage.

He removed himself from her memories.

* * *

The Hyuga and The Uchiha stepped into a place called, Hacho Village. The pair received unwelcomed glares from the villagers. Sasuke continued walking, unaffected by their stares.

He had been used to it, all his life.

The woman stopped in her tracks, pointing at the building."C-Can I visit this p-place?"

He observed it, a bookstore. He walked to her, his eyes boring into hers. "Stay here until I come back, don't ever come outside unless I fetch you."

She nodded reluctantly, the man left her.

It wouldn't be smart to let _him_ meet the Hyuga.

He strode to the forest of the village, a cloak-clad man waited for him.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke called, the man turned around with a creepy smile.

"Sasuke, it's a miracle you asked to meet up with me." The snake-like man hissed, removing his hood, revealing his hair.

"You know why." The Uchiha spoke, not interested to see his once mentor.

"Well, lift your sleeves." Orochimaru licked his lips, the Uchiha doing what he's told.

The snake-like man inspected his artificial arm, putting solutions on the scar.

* * *

Both men returned to the streets of the village, Orochimaru leading, a few feet away from the Uchiha.

The Hyuga was seen running, her expression startled bumping into Orochimaru.

 _Does this woman ever listen?_

She watched in horror, walking backwards. Her back meeting his chest, her eyes still on the snake.

"I told you to wait for me." He spoke, gripping on her arm.

She turned around to look up at the glaring Uchiha. They booked a room in a hotel, he left the woman once more.

* * *

When he returned to the room, he heard a crash inside the bathroom, accompanied with a woman's sobs.

 _Not again._

He waited for her to come out, when she did, her eyes fell to the floor.

"Show it to me." He spoke, Hinata shook her head, and tried to squeeze through the small space. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Show. It."

The woman raised her left arm and her right hand, covered with healing wounds. The Uchiha inspected it, gently touching the area around them. "Heal it."

"N-No." She answered, pulling her hands away from him. "I-I don't deserve it."

He felt sorry for the woman.

She was kind to everyone around her.

Everyone.

Except

For

 _Herself._

Sasuke groaned, pushing her to sit on the bed, slightly soaking the sheets. He left her, searching for something around the room, coming back with a kit.

He didn't understand why he cleaned her wounds, something inside him dragged him to do it. He was just as surprised as her.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Thank you."

Sasuke felt something foreign inside of him, it was rare for someone to thank him, rare for him to do something so _kind._

* * *

The next day when the woman returned with something in her hands, he came out of the bathroom, wrapping his arm. She placed them on the bed. "What's that?"

She walked to him, helping him with his bandage, a smile on her lips. "The old couple were kind enough to give me two yukata for tonight's festival."

"I'm not going." He indicated, his eyes holding no expression.

"B-But, okay." She stuttered, disappointment lingering in her voice. "I'll be on my own then."

"You won't be attending." His words stung her, shocked, she stepped back from him, looking at him.

"Why not?!" Hinata shouted, taken aback by her volume. The man leaned in her ear.

"Wherever I go, that's where you should be." He growled, running his fingers in her blue locks.

"No! I'll be going out, with or without you!" She pushed him off, walking pass by him. He pinned her onto the wall, her face squished on the wall, his front pressing on her back.

"You'll be staying here with me. That's final." He grunted, his hands roughly on her hips. "Are we clear?"

She nodded, her tears threatening to fall.

Her dainty eyes had been his curse, having him regret all his actions. He hissed, leaving the woman once again.

The Uchiha roamed around the village, the woman's eyes in his mind.

He had always wanted her to fear him.

Now that she did, he thinks otherwise.

"Onii-san, can I get the pink rabbit one?"

A girl and her big brother caught his attention.

"Gomen, Ayane. Onii-san will buy you this next time." The older boy chuckled, tapping his empty pockets.

"They only sell this once a year." The girl pouted, her eyes teary, she ran away from her brother.

"Ayane!" The boy called, sighing in guilt.

Sasuke walked to the stall where they've been standing. A display of numerous kanzashi or hair ornaments laid on the glass. He spotted the ornament the girl was talking about.

A white lily caught his attention, capturing him in a trance.

 _Purity and virtue._

"The lily and the rabbit." He ordered, placing his money on the glass. The vendor nodded, putting them in a small paper bag.

He walked to the boy, tapping his shoulder. The boy looked up to him, his eyes filled with fright.

"Y-Yes?" The boy asked, shaking. Sasuke pulled out the rabbit ornament, placing it onto the boy's hands. "Huh?"

"Give it to your sister." He spoke, the boy gulped, nodding.

The boy ran to his crying sister, offering the gift to her. His sister cried in delight, embracing him, a blush on his cheeks. "I love you, Onii-san! Thank you."

A small smile crawled onto the man's lips, he returned to the hotel room, wanting to make it up to the Hyuga.

He arrived to see her looking outside the window, she turned around to him. "Go get ready."

"W-What? Y-You said." She stuttered, confused.

"I said go get ready." The woman grabbed her yukata, making her way to the bathroom.

After putting his yukata, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes assessed her. The yukata fitting her so well, Sasuke swore it was made for her.

The man walked out of the door, waiting for Hinata outside. She followed him.

Sasuke locked the door and faced the woman, he raised his hands, making the Hyuga flinch. He witnessed the flinch, ignoring it, he clasped the white lily on her hair. Under the dim light, she looked like a deity.

He left her to continue walking.

* * *

After the octopus plushie incident happened, he took her to the forest, wanting to rest after the tiring events. A huge tree hovering them, the moon shining, a bit bigger than what it used to be.

"Sasuke, thank you for helping me." Hinata said, sitting down on the grass, the Uchiha doing the same. "And for accompanying me tonight."

"Hn." He responded, closing his eyes. She took out her ornament, staring at it.

"Sasuke." She called, her voice shaking.

"What." His eyes still closed.

"If you can make the moon disappear in an instant." She started, gathering up all the courage she can muster. "I-I'll give you a k-kiss."

He opened his eyes, he was not amused with the offer. It was something ignorant. "If you're playing the part of a fool, it's annoying."

She stared at the ground in shame, twisting something inside the Uchiha.

He lifted his arms, the sleeves covering the light of the moon from her.

She looked up, their eyes connecting. The connection, unspeakable.

He pushed her onto the ground, his hand traveling down her arm, intertwining their fingers, their lips two inches away from each other. "Hinata, kiss me."

She did what he told, their lips pressing onto each other, the feeling not lust.

But he knew, it was something more.

The kiss deepened, not rushed, but passionate. Their grasp on each other tightened.

* * *

Memories flooded Sasuke's mind, he had been pulled from every direction. The Hyuga woke, stretching her limbs. The groans from the men once again played.

Hinata stood up, squeezing into her shorts.

"Oi Uchiha, remove this rope at once or I'll end you." The leader shouted, spit and blood coming out of his mouth.

"You talk too much for someone who's bleeding to death." Sasuke spoke, irritated. "I don't remember ever attacking you-"

"I'm not talking to you! That wife of yours is at fault!" The man exclaimed. Both the Hyuga and the Uchiha glared at the man, confused. Sasuke looked at Hinata's back, the Uchiha crest on her.

"Oh." The woman whispered, embarrassed, she had forgotten ever wearing his shirt. "Let me just-"

"You can wear it." He objected, tugging the shirt on her. "We have to go."

Sasuke and Hinata began walking, leaving the men on the tree.

"Hey! Hey!" They called, but the pair ignored them.


	13. Chapter 13: The Seeking Night

Hinata and Sasuke arrived in front of the doors of the lair, the Uchiha went inside first. The Hyuga was about to step in but an envelope gingerly fell from above.

Curious, she knelt down, picking it up. She was about to rip it open until arms wrapped around her body.

"Hinata!" The familiar voice of the redhead rang in her ears. "I missed you!"

"Karin." She breathed out, squeezing the woman in front of her, a smile on her lips.

"Let's go inside, I have something for you." Karin pulled her hands, leading her inside, making their way to the kitchen. She pushed the Hyuga to sit under the low table.

Hinata stared at her, confused. Karin grinned at her, revealing a plate full of cinnamon rolls.

The Hyuga closed her eyes, sighing in delight, her voice shaky, her tears threatening to fall. "Arigatou, Karin."

"Hey, don't cry on me! Eat up, Hina." The Uzumaki winked, placing the plate in front of the blunette. Karin left Hinata, coming back with tea in her hands.

The night fell and the girls caught up with their lives, the Uzumaki cracking jokes here and there.

Hinata came back to her room, leaving the envelope on the side of her bed, she dropped herself on the bed. A smile crept on her lips, it was comforting to see Karin once again.

* * *

The Hyuga woke in the middle of the night, feeling startled by her dreams. She forgot what it was, but it disturbed her. She stood up, walking out of her room, a shadow of a man surprised her.

He turned around, his eyes meeting hers. "Why are you up."

"I-I woke up from a dream." She explained, poking her fingers. "What about you?"

"Come with me." He opened the doors, walking outside his lair and onto the open night. Hinata followed him, embracing herself. The cold traveling down her body, it was only the start of summer.

Sasuke hiked a hill, sitting on top of it, waiting for Hinata.

She eventually caught up, sitting half a meter away from him, blowing air onto her palms, heating them.

"What did you dream about?" The man's voice holding a sense of sincerity. The woman shrugged, trying to recall her dreams.

"I'm not sure, but I was scared."

The Uchiha nodded, sighing.

"Why were _you_ up, Sasuke?" She questioned, her sight resting on the man's form. Silence fell between them.

"I don't usually sleep, Hinata, I have only had my peace of mind these past few weeks." He answered, staring at the moon.

The Hyuga nodded, understanding. "The m-moon, if I'm not wrong, I think it has gotten bigger."

Sasuke stayed silent.

The cold breeze embracing them, she shivered, but her eyes stayed on the Uchiha, his eyes focused on something, as if he were thinking of something.

"Sasuke, what's on your mind?" The Hyuga asked, trying to get him to talk.

"Hinata," He mumbled, blinking his eyes closed, his head still raised. "If you had done something to protect your little sister, almost risking your life for her. If she hated you all her years, would you still forgive her? Even if she acknowledged what you have done at the very last minute?"

She gasped quietly, her heart hurting for the man.

The Hyuga moved closer to him, covering his hand with hers.

"What a silly question, Sasuke." His eyes shot open, ready to tell her off. She then caressed his hands. "Of course. We will understand and protect our younger siblings, we'll be willing risk our lives for them, just so their futures can be beautiful. We were meant to surpassed, so we can guide them. That's what big brothers and big sisters do."

It was the first time.

The first time he let someone see his tears.

Hinata pulled him into a hug, his tears staining her shoulders, her hands soothing his back. "Sasuke, your big brother loves you, don't ever doubt that."

He continued letting his tears fall, the woman pressing her lips on his forehead.

It has been a while since the Uchiha had been held like this.

* * *

The Hyuga came back from a bath, wrapped in her dropped her towel, staring at her naked reflection.

She turned around briefly, looking over her shoulder.

Something felt _different._

Her back, untainted and clear.

Clear from loyalty.

Her eyes started tearing up, she knew the jutsu of the former Hokage didn't work.

"H-How-"

Recalling everything, every point in the past months where someone touched her back.

Only the Uchiha and...

The old woman from the woods.

A gasp came out of her lips, a hand on her mouth, a tear crawled down her cheeks, a smile on her lips.

She was free from the seal.

She slipped her clothes on, taking Sasuke's shirt from the table, the swift motion accidentally hit the envelope, causing it to fall.

She had forgotten about it. She knelt, picking it up, ripping the top off, she read.

A horrified expression on her face.

The shirt met the floor.


	14. Chapter 14: The Union of Bonds

Sasuke Uchiha wiped the blade of his sword in his room, the memories of last night burning in his mind, clenching the handle harder.

His relationship with the Hyuga had been rather peculiar. She _was_ peculiar. Hinata had always helped him without regret in her eyes.

He hated it.

He hated how she had not declined him. He hated how she saw him, at a time where he was weak and vulnerable. He hated how she could make him do _kind_ things.

He hated it.

He hated her.

The Hyuga ran into his room, her eyes heavy from crying. His head raised, glaring at the woman.

"Sasuke, I-I have to go. Immediately." She mumbled, her hands on her chest. "Hanabi- she will be taken away from me, she's in trouble. S-Sasuke, you k-know how much I love her and how I need to p-protect her."

"No." He spoke, standing up, his sword scratching the floor. "That mouth of yours, always filled with your sister's name."

Hinata took a step back, surprised by him. Someone she thought understood her after everything that had happened.

Fury ran through her veins.

"Of course, I'd only talk about my sister! You forced me to live a life of no freedom, you took me away from her!" She shouted, her veins in her neck and forehead evident, her eyes stared at the ground. "I thought you would understand, our talk last night... I thought-"

"You were that fool who tried to kill me, you knew you had no chance, this was all your fault." Sasuke spat, raising his sword in front of her. "Last night was a mistake."

"Why didn't you kill me then, why kill the innocent boy but not me?! Why kill my father but not me?! Was I too weak to even die in your hands." She lifted her head, their eyes connecting, hatred in each pair. "Are you envious that Hanabi still has me! Are you envious of me because I still have my clan and my sister?!"

"I had always shut my mouth, always settling for the least. This time, I won't. I don't need your approval to leave this hell." She turned around, ending the conversation.

Her arm was gripped, she was slammed onto the bed.

Déjà vu in their situation.

Sasuke hovered her, his Sharingan complementing his Rinnegan. His nails digging in her wrists.

Her eyes widened once more.

 _He'll do it again._

His hands traveled on her thighs, his breath on her neck. He pulled away to look at her.

Her eyes glowed pink, the battle of the visual prowess in tune.

"Will you take me again?" She mocked, her eyes boring into his.

Silence fell between them, the grip on her wrists loosen, his eyes softening.

Sasuke removed himself from the bed, standing up with his head down.

Hinata stood up, walking to the door.

The moment she passed by him, something broke.

She was about to leave until he spoke.

"How long will I have to wait 'til I see you again." His voice held sincerity, having Hinata raise her head, still not turning around.

"No need to wait." She whispered, smiling before continuing.

"You won't see me again."

* * *

Hinata left the lair with Karin's help, traveling back to Konoha, the letter still in her hands.

The gates were a few meters away from her. She collapsed on the tree, crying.

Her freedom was everything to her since the day she was held there, but her feelings were in a mess. Her heart pumping, she was confused herself.

She was delighted to come back in Konoha and leave that forsaken place.

Always wanted to leave him, the devil himself.

The memories of him rushing through her mind, it was like daggers stabbing in her heart.

She shook her head, standing up, she ran and ran until her legs worn out. She stopped in front of the Hyuga Compound, stepping in.

"Onee-sama?!" The familiar voice she had last heard back then, she looked at the running figure.

The figure jumped at the older Hyuga, hugging her tightly, Hinata wrapped her arms as well. "Hanabi! I've missed you so much."

Their tears fell, as they dropped on the ground, their embrace still tight.

The awaited reunion of the Hyuga sisters now a reality. Months of despair to see one another, experiencing the harsh truth of life on their own.

"I've missed you more, Onee-sama! D-Don't leave me again." Hanabi sniffed, pulling away from the older Hyuga.

The sentence broke Hinata's heart, she could hear deprivation in her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Hanabi, so so sorry. I have been the worst sister to you, I'm sorry for leaving you." Hinata placed her hand on Hanabi's cheeks, the younger Hyuga's hand on her.

"Don't be silly, you are the greatest sister anyone could ask for!" Hanabi stood up along with Hinata, holding her arm. "Natsu, prepare the night! For we will have a feast in honor of Nee-sama's homecoming."

"Hai, Hanabi-sama." Natsu bowed, before running to the kitchen.

Hanabi faced her sister, a blinding grin on her. "Welcome back, Hinata-nee-sama."

* * *

After the feast filled with dishes by their best chef, Hinata and Hanabi walked outside of their compound, catching up after all the months that had passed. Hanabi had complained about the paperworks and the elders, making Hinata laugh.

"Nee-sama." She called.

The woman looked down at the shorter Hyuga, their lilac eyes connecting. "Yes, Hanabi?"

"Thank you for visiting me when I was sick, it was too bad I hadn't woke up when you left." Hanabi spoke, a blush on her cheeks, poking her fingers. "S-Sorry for interrupting your time."

"Oh, Hanabi." Hinata chuckled, a strain in her voice, trying her best not to cry. "I'm your sister, you always come first."

Hinata pat her younger sister's head, making her sister blush even more. "W-Well, what did you do?"

The question made the older Hyuga froze, her breath hitching. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm already the head, am I not old enough?" Hanabi objected, her tone raising, while clenching her fists. "What's so important of it, that you can't tell me?"

"Hanabi." Hinata spoke, authority in her voice. Hanabi relaxed, but her eyebrows furrowed. "You may be the head, but I'm still your sister."

"Sorry." Hanabi apologized, staring at the ground. "I'll be resting."

The younger Hyuga was about to take a step before Hinata pulling her into a hug.

"Don't leave just yet." Hanabi was pressed between her sister's breasts, her face heating up.

"O-Okay, Hinata-nee, y-you can l-let go now." She pushed Hinata, looking at her side. An embarrassed chuckle came out of her big sister's lips.

"Let's go to Okaa-san's garden." Hinata pulled Hanabi to the garden where their mother had spent her free time.

* * *

"There are a lot of bugs here." Hanabi snapped, smacking her own face after a fly had bugged her.

Hinata chuckled and sat on the rocks near the small pond, koi swimming in it. The light from the moon glistened on the reflection of the water. Hanabi also sat beside her sister, obviously annoyed.

"Did I ever tell you the story of your name?" Hinata asked, walking to the bushes. Hanabi stared at her, her eyebrow raised.

"I don't think so." She replied, trying to recall.

"Well, there was a time when Okaa-san was always grumpy at Otou-sama and would always spend her time here. After my training, I would see her talk to her plants." Hinata chuckled at the memory, she bent down to pick something. "I thought she was odd then but it turns out she was pregnant with you."

"Hm." Hanabi hummed, still sensitive when her mother is mentioned. "Then?"

"I helped Okaa-san with her garden, she would always sit where you are sitting right now." Hanabi gasped, gripping the rock under her. "Well, she saw something unique that had caught her eyes. Okaa-san, she was very gentle and mild but when she saw a certain flower, she became very... active."

Hanabi stayed silent, waiting for her sister to continue. Hinata walked to Hanabi, her hands behind her, but then revealed a red-yellow gradient flower.

"What's that." She cocked her head to the side, glaring at Hinata.

"It's an aster flower." The older Hyuga answered.

"I don't get it."

"It's rare for this flower to have this kind of color, Okaa-san believed that you and the flower blooming were destined." Hinata explained, a smile on her lips. "She never cut it, because it would take a lot of tries to have that color grow again. She wanted you to see it, to have a connection with it."

"How can I even have a connection with a flower, it doesn't have a _soul._ Should I remind you that my name is Hanabi and not-"

"Look at it closely." Hinata pushed the flower to her.

Hanabi sighed and did what she was color of it, striking and vibrant, but the gradient was gentle. "Well, it looks like a firework."

"And?"

"Oh!" Hanabi shrugged, staring at the older Hyuga. "It looks like a firework, that's why my name's Hanabi, you know, because it means fireworks?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Hinata chuckled, tapping Hanabi's forehead.

"You were named Hanabi because Okaa-san knew you'll change the Hyuga, with your wild and dynamic personality. Not only the Hyuga, but hopefully the people around you. She would always whisper a quote when you were asleep. Just as this flower, you are unique."

"Oh, well. Why are there flowers like that still?" Hanabi's tears rested on the rims of her eyes.

"When you were born, the flowers bloomed and reproduced like this color. It's a miracle that it's still alive." Hinata lifted Hanabi's chin, their eyes boring to each other. "You are a miracle."

"How did she know I'd have this so-called dynamic personality?" Hanabi objected, still not satisfied with her sister's story.

"Mothers know best."

* * *

Hinata escorted Hanabi to her room. "Goodnight, Hanabi."

The older Hyuga turned around, but was stopped by her sister. "C-Can you, uh, sleep with me?"

"What?" Hinata questioned, horrified by her sister.

Hanabi realized her mistake and blushed harder.

"T-That's not what I meant! Forget it. G-Goodnight, Nee-sama." She bowed, her forehead tapped by her sister once again.

"I'll get my clothes, I'll be back." Hinata chuckled, going to her old room. She opened the door, observing the room.

She made her way to the closet, kneeling.

A paper fell from her pocket. She picked it up.

It was the letter;

 _Mistress of the white eyes,_

 _Leave your bonds, and they will be doomed._

 _The power once mine trapped in your eyes,_

 _Await for the return of the moon._

She shook as she read it again, she won't be taking any chances to leave Hanabi in danger.

Hinata returned to Hanabi's room, the fuuton readied on the floor. They settled under the covers. Their eyes on the ceiling.

"Nee-sama?" Hanabi called, looking at her. "What was the quote, Okaa-san used to whisper?"

Silence fell between them.

 _"Always let your spark ignite and let your colors burst."_


	15. Chapter 15: The Twist of Isolation

Hinata woke up before the sun rose, slipping in her mission gear. She asked for the guards of the Hyuga in the meeting room.

All of them sat, prim and proper. The woman at the head, she spoke. "This will be confidential, I have called you in here to remind you one thing. Protect Hanabi, fight anyone who dares to lay a finger on her, even if it means destroying them. I have received threats concerning Hanabi, and I believe that whoever wants her is powerful, but the Hyuga will always prevail. I may not be the head, I may be just her sister as of now, but follow my orders for the sake of our clan. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama!" The guards roared in unison, nodding.

"Alright then, all of you are dismissed." She stood up, walking out of the room before running.

She sprinted to the Hyuga training grounds, it had been a while since she had trained. She had to understand her new eyes.

Hinata raised two fingers in front of her, concentrating to awaken her eyes. She felt her veins revealing on her cheeks. She furrowed her eyebrows, it wasn't how it should be.

She knew she activated her known Byakugan. She stood there, confused, but still performed the gentle fist stance, striking the mannequin in front of her.

Awakening every jutsu she had, it resulted poor and weak. _Even her sixteen year old self can do better._

She collapsed in frustration, punching the ground with all her might, a small dent created.

All the months she was held, her ninjutsu and taijutsu training weakened. "But I was doing so well w-when Sasuke was asleep-"

Her heart broke. Disappointed in herself.

She let her training go, years of it. Now, that danger is on its way, she's all feeble and such.

She sighed, standing up.

 _"I'm not going to run away. I never give up on my word, that is my ninja way!"_

Her heart stopped, the words reoccurring in her mind. The little blond's quote lifting her up, she once uttered them. She smiled, thanking the Uzumaki for his wisdom.

Hinata collected her chakra in her palms, lions forming on them, she groaned, pressuring her strength. _"Jūho Sōshiken!"_

* * *

After training, she decided to stroll around the village.

Whispers surrounded her, the glares of the villagers piercing her. She ignored them, observing the shops, old and new.

"Hinata?!" A group of feminine voices cheered, confused in their tone. The Hyuga turned around to meet the owners, the girls ran to her, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"H-Hello, Ino-san, Sakura-san, Tenten-san." She greeted, her breath hitching. The women removed themselves from her, a grin on their lips.

"What's with the formality! We've known each other since our genin days, geez Hina." Ino stated, an eyebrow raised. "Or would you like us to call you Hinata-sama still!"

"N-no need to call me that, I'm not the head anymore." Hinata replied, poking her fingers. A confused look on the blonde and the pinkette.

"Y-You're not?!" Ino screamed, horror in her face.

"You guys didn't know about that? It's been months." Tenten asked, surprised by their lack of knowledge.

"I haven't talked to her since she became the head, Tenten!" Ino argued, pressing her forehead on the brunette, lightning connected their eyes.

"Let's just go to a cafe to catch up." Sakura butted in, holding Hinata's shoulder. Everyone nodded, making their way to the coffee shop.

The bell rang when they opened the door, they sat on a booth, interviewing the Hyuga after the waitress took their orders.

"So... You're not anymore?" The blonde questioned, the Hyuga nodded. "Well, why haven't I seen you the past few months?"

Memories played in her mind, her journey for the months she was gone burning.

"O-Oh, I traveled to another village, for a short vacation." She answered, her sentence coming off unsure.

"A vacation would be nice." Sakura sighed, stretching her limbs. "You've been gone for so long, Hinata, we really missed you."

"I missed all of you too. Especially Kiba-Kun and Shino-kun." The Hyuga smiled, her eyes squinting.

"Yeah, since you've been out for vacation." Ino winked, poking Hinata's cheeks. "Have you met the man of your dreams?"

Hinata gasped, pink tint on her cheeks. The rest of the women laughed at the reaction of the Hyuga.

"W-Well, ano, I- uhm"

"We're just playing with you, Hina!" The Yamanaka pushed Hinata lightly, chuckling. "But I have something to share you."

"Here she goes again." Tenten whispered, crossing her arm, making Sakura giggle.

Ino lifted her hand, revealing a stone on her finger.

"I'm getting married!"

* * *

The women left the cafe, waving each other goodbye, each on their separate ways.

Hinata sighed, staring at the moon while walking home. It has been a long time since she last initiated a conversation with them, she had shut all of her friends out in order to pursue her clan.

She had shut them all out when her father died.

She had shut them all out when she followed the path of vengeance.

She felt as if she was the worst person alive, missing out of the milestones of her friends and family.

Her arm was grabbed, she elbowed the owner then performed a cartwheel to distance herself. She turned around, her palms ready with flaming chakra.

"Ow, Hinata." The familiar voice complained from the ground, a hand on his stomach.

She gasped before running to the blond, kneeling beside him. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I was surpris- I mean, you shouldn't be grabbing women at night."

"Yeah, I should've thought of it thoroughly, especially doing it to someone strong as you." They stood up, a blush on the Hyuga's cheeks. "Sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." The pair continued to walk, the streetlights accompanying them. "Why are you-"

The Uzumaki turned Hinata's shoulders to look up at him.

"Did Sasuke hurt you? Did he do anything remotely bad? I swear if he did, I'll-" Naruto clenched his fists, witnessing the change in the woman's eyes. "Hinata, were you lovers?"

The Hyuga fell silent, her eyes on the floor.

"Hinata, answer me." He demanded, hurt in his voice, faintly shaking the Hyuga. "Were you-"

"I-I don't know what we were, N-Naruto-kun." Tears fell from her, her voice shaking. "He had hurt me so many times, b-but I always find myself ready to forgive him, ready to a-accept him."

"He hurt you?" He repeated, his head down. The woman stayed silent, her tears like the current of the river. "W-What do you mean accept him, Hinata?"

"I hated him, all of him. I knew he hated me, he hates me, but I-" She stopped, inhaling. "Naruto-kun, I'm not sure. I have to forget everything that had happened, it's not rational for a Hyuga to be like this."

She turned around, but his arms wrapped around her.

"N-Naruto-"

He made her face him, a hand on her cheek. He leaned in, the Hyuga flinched.

His lips pressed onto her forehead.

They stayed there for a minute, his hand caressing her back.

* * *

Naruto escorted Hinata to the compound, a blush on their cheeks, silence of the night in between them.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She greeted, bowing. The Uzumaki scratched his head and chuckled.

"Goodnight, Hinata." He winked, a grin on his face.

He waved before running back.

Hinata walked inside the compound, her heart all over the place.

A bang echoed through the house, screams following it.

Alarmed, Hinata ran to the epicenter of the sound. She was met with familiar puppets attacking the guards.

Activating her Byakugan, she collected her chakra in her palms, charging to the puppets. They defended themselves efficiently but Hinata punched their heads, decapitating them.

A swarm of puppets attacked her in unison, the woman twirled, her palms rapidly making a rotating protection. _"Kaiten!"_

They flew in every direction, Hinata stood straight. "Guards, gather!"

"Hai!" They flickered behind the woman, forming a circle, back to back, still in their stance.

Another swarm attacked them. "Now!"

 _"Hakke Kusho!"_ They roared, vacuum-like air coming out of their palms, resulting to the disperse of the puppets.

Hinata dashed to every puppet, her speed too fast to even see her figure, striking all of them. Her dash started a mini-tornado inside the room.

"TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS! SIXTY-FOUR PALMS! ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!" Her strikes making the puppets fly, their torso pierced open.

After three hundred and sixty one strikes,

 _"Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki!"_ She finished, still in stance, a focused look on her face. She collapsed, her breath hitching. One of the guards caught her, gaping at her actions.

"Hinata-sama! That was a-amazing..." He commented, lifting the exhausted Hyuga up.

"Arigatou." She breathed, her eyes widening. "Hanabi! Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's in her room." One of them answered.

Hinata ran to Hanabi's room, seeing her sleeping.

 _She slept through that?_

The woman walked to her figure, a kunai in her hand. Hinata raised the weapon and stabbed it. The figure of her sister flying like specks of dust.

She looked behind her, her guards melted to reveal the puppets. "Where is she?!"

The puppets started attacking her.

Her eyes glowed, her hair flying gently. Her palms released air that formed as the heads of a lion, they dispersed.

She jumped out of the house, leaping from roof to roof. The puppets holding Hanabi in their hands.

Fury burned in her, she sped up in chasing them. A few feet away from them, she released a tension of air once again.

One of the puppets left behind, a black rod came out of its sleeves, impaling Hinata with it.

It raised her, the Hyuga screamed in rage, her chakra collected in her fists, she punched its face. The impact made it lose its grip, having Hinata fall.

With her hands, she tried to remove the rod in her, but two of the puppets kicked her on the ground, leaving a dent.

She choked out blood, standing up, but was blasted with a ball of energy.

Her vision came to a dark.

* * *

 **a/n: HI guys! Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! enjoy the holidays, y'all. I _might_ update later. i know i haven't finished this fic but im meaning to ask this...**

 **if i were to write another sasuhina fic, would you guys like an RTN! twist ya know. RTN Hinata X Normal Sasuke OR RTN Sasuke X Normal Hinata, OR Just plain RTN? or anything.**

 **or would you guys want a naruhina fic hehehe please comment!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Unspoken Wishes

Hinata woke to the sound of a beeping machine, her eyes met the white ceiling.

"Hinata, you're awake!" Sakura gasped, running to the woman. The Hyuga tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the pinkette.

"H-Hanabi." She called, her hand on her stomach, the pain pounded inside of her.

"You were drained from your chakra last night, Hinata." She explained, caressing Hinata's palms. "You have to rest for now."

The Hyuga's eyes widened, she ripped off the needles stuck in her, standing up.

With the Haruno's strength, she was pushed back to sit on the bed. "Hinata, what are you doing?!"

"I have to save my sister, whether you like it or not." Her eyes glowed, the pinkette taken aback.

"We'll save your sister, Hinata." The gruff voice belonging to a man spoke. The heads of the women turned to the door, revealing the Rokudaime and behind him, the Uzumaki. "No need to worry, I have assigned the original team 7 in this, plus Shikamaru. You can rest now."

"I won't lay here and pretend that everything's going to be alright." The Hyuga objected, her tone raising.

"Well, Hinata. If you were to go after the man on the moon, how will you get there? The site was destroyed, if that rings a bell." Kakashi questioned, challenging the woman. "Only someone with a Rinnegan can transport people to the moon."

"That means..." Hinata clenched her hospital gown, her voice shaking.

"I've contacted Sasuke to help with this mission."

Silence fell.

His name triggered something inside the Haruno.

His name triggered the Hyuga.

She mumbled something under her breath, she then plastered a smile on her face. "Then okay, I will leave everything to you, Team 7 is strong enough to handle this."

The Hokage nodded, leaving along with the Uzumaki.

* * *

"Hinata, here's your lunch." The pinkette cheered, opening the door of the room.

The tray met the floor, the food scattered all over the place.

The bed was empty and the windows were smashed open.

* * *

Hinata traveled to the destroyed site where they were once transported to the moon. She had came back from the Hyuga compound to retrieve scrolls and weapons, changing her outfit as well.

She meditated on top of it, slamming her palms onto the surface of the rocks.

Her sister in her mind, her eyes glowed, fueled with emotions.

The rocks split in half, a portal already welcoming her.

She jumped in, swimming through the portal, she was spat out in front of a new built castle.

A figure came out of the shadows, the woman familiar of it.

"Toneri." She whispered, angrily. The man chuckled lightly, his eyes closed.

"I believe that the Tenseigan is in you, your sister couldn't handle it well, eh?" He mocked, snapping his finger. "Oh well, your eyes are still of the pure Byakugan, maybe more powerful, Hime."

The Hyuga clenched her fists, ready to charge at the man.

"I know you're not that foolish to think that you'll get to me easily. I have people here you are familiar with." He pointed at her.

A palm tried to hit her but she dodged it, she stared at the back of her attacker.

"Neji-nii-san?" She called out, confused. The man turned around, it _was_ Neji. His sclera all black but his Byakugan still intact.

Another palm tried to hit her, she dodged it once again. She glared at the owner, her heart dropped.

"Otou-sama?!"

"You seem so surprised, hime. Why yes, they're your beloved family. A reanimation jutsu, they're under, but they don't remember anything about you." He smirked, climbing the stairs. "Well, goodbye!"

Toneri left the three Hyuga.

Each of them in their stance.

Neji and Hiashi dashed to the woman, their taijutsu in motion. Hinata dodged most of it but barely, they _were_ the prodigies of their time. Both of them performed the revolving heaven, resulting it to become one ball of spiral.

Hinata flew, a rock stopping her, a cry escaped her lips. In front of her flickered Neji, he smirked. _"Hakke Kusho!"_

The woman crossed her arms in front of her, but the tense air broke the rock, having her fly once more, she was slammed by her own father with his palm.

"You call yourself a Hyuga?" He muttered, raising his palm once again. Hinata rolled off as quickly as possible, she stood up.

Her eyes glowed pink, her palms creating the head of the lion, violet chakra instead of blue.

She stroke her palms onto them faster than before, but they could still defend themselves. They dashed a few meters away from her, each on her side.

"You're in range." They both muttered, running with two fingers raised, they hit Hinata's chakra points.

 _"One Palm! Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!"_ They chanted, after every strike of her.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" The men finished, the final blow surely killing her.

She soared to the walls of the castle, after 128 strikes from her family. She laid down, barely surviving.

After a few breaths, she stood up, her body quivering.

Neji and Hiashi raced to her, their palms already raised.

The sound of flesh being torn uttered.

The men looked down at her.

A palm pierced Hiashi's chest while the other impaled Neji's.

"Sorry, Neji-nii-san, Otou-sama." She breathed out, removing her palms from them.

The cracks on their faces worsened, they collapsed, while Hinata's knees buckled, weeping on her palms.

"Hinata-sama?" Her cousin called, confused. "Why are you crying?"

"Neji-nii-san?" She turned to the voice, hugging him. "Oh, Neji-nii-san, I'm sorry, you got killed because of me, you could've had a brighter future than me."

"I vowed to protect you, even risking my life, Hinata-sama. Do not feel sorry for me, for I am free." He explained, as he pat her back.

"Thank you for everything."

"Hinata, my child." Her father called, she pulled away from her cousin, turning to her father.

"Hai, Otou-sama?" She held his hands, bawling.

"I never had the chance to ask for forgiveness, I've never been a father to you. You are a kind woman, Hinata, you remind me of your mother. You never deserved to be treated the way I treated you, you deserve better in life, do not settle for less." He raised his hand, covering her cheeks.

"Otou-sama, it's alright. I always understood that you wanted a son like Neji-nii-san or a stronger version of me like Hanabi, I was never meant to be as strong as them." She sobbed, her own words stabbing her.

"Hinata, you have always been strong, your will to improve has burn inside of you. I am the weak one here, I never fulfilled my duty as a father to you." He sighed, a tear rolling off his cheeks. "Tell Hanabi, I will always look after the two of you, Both Okaa-san and I will help you through your dark times."

"Hai, Otou-sama. Your death- why did Sasuke kill you?" She asked, shaking. The pieces of their faces evaporating. "I promised to avenge you!"

"There is not much time, Hinata, revenge can only do little, do not succumb to this lifestyle. The Uchiha is innocent." He spoke, caressing her palm. "I love you, my daughter, I am proud of you."

"Goodbye, Hinata-sama." Neji greeted, a smile on his lips.

Their skin flew like specks of dust and her tears dropped onto the floor. A victorious smile on her lips, she grieved.

* * *

Hinata spent the night in the ruined village, she spread the scroll, performing a series of hand seals.

A forbidden Hyuga jutsu, she awakened.

A dragon flew from the scroll, wrapping itself on the Hyuga, reviving her chakra and her strength. She groaned from pain in her body. She closed her eyes, succumbing to slumber.

She didn't know about a snake following her.

* * *

 **a/n: woah another update? am i okay rn, hahahhaa i hope you guys enjoyed this wholesome chapter (well after all the fighting, ya know) ooooh what does "the uchiha is innocent" mean ooooh**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! another update tomoro, because masochisQueen is hella sleepy.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Moon and The Serpent

A hand met the Hyuga's cheeks causing her to wake up in a large room, the lights blinding her.

She tried to lift her arms but they were restrained, she looked at the owner of the palm.

"Toneri." She growled, her eyes filled with irritation, but then questioned her surroundings. "H-How-"

The man moved aside, another figure behind him.

"O-Orochimaru?" She stuttered, observing the snake-like man.

"Sasuke-kun should've hid you more." He spoke, his lips licking his lips. "How was the festival, Hi-na-ta?"

Her eyes shot wide, questions in her mind getting more and more complicated.

 _"He was the one who bumped into me,"_ She thought, her mouth agape. _"What does he mean by hiding me? Why is Sasuke even involved?"_

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered, the chills traveling to her spine. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Hime." Toneri caressed her hair but then tugged it. "Orochimaru has helped me with my goal, after you and the Jinchuuriki tried to stop me."

"What are you planning?! Leave Hanabi out of this!" Hinata shouted, wanting to punch this man so bad, but her arms are still cuffed.

"Simple, really. The both of you are very critical for our success. Hanabi's eyes right now are still of the Pure Byakugan, Orochimaru will strip its power and produce something more. While I," He chuckled, a smirk on his lips, shaking his head. "I retrieve your eyes. If you still don't know, your eyes right now is the first stage of the Tenseigan, when I put them in me, I shall end the world of shinobi, filled with sinister souls who uses power for violence."

"Violence won't do anything!" She replied. Toneri licked the skin of her neck.

He then sunk his teeth onto it, a deafening scream from the Hyuga.

Hinata lifted her legs, pushing the man off her, resulting him to crash onto the wall. His body dispersed as if a puppet.

"It's a surprise to see Sasuke with you, your clan _was_ the reason of his loss." The snake-like man spoke, taking a step in front of her.

Her head turned to him, her eyebrows furrowed, confusion in her eyes.

"The Hyuga was never a part of the downfall of the Uchiha!" She screamed the truth she had known. "How dare you speak ill of my clan!"

"That's what you know. Typical Sasuke, he hasn't told you anything?" Orochimaru shook his head, chuckling.

"What I know is the truth." She objected, her voice shaking. "What is there to know."

A collision was heard, the walls broken down. Orochimaru and Toneri jumped a few feet away from Hinata.

The Hyuga opened her eyes, the cloak flew in front of her face, revealing the back of a man.

Her heart fluttered.

"S-Sasuke?" She uttered, her mouth still agape, her eyes widened.

"Hn." He raised his chokuto, ready to attack.

"So, the prophecy was right." Orochimaru stated, laughing.

Her confusion growing. She sighed in frustration. "What prophecy?!"

"Shut up, Hinata." The Uchiha turned his head to look at her.

The woman stared down, clenching her fists.

"Why did you even come here-" She grunted, looking up at him. He smiled.

He smiled.

Sasuke then dashed to the men, Orochimaru summoned Manda while Toneri summoned his puppets, the white-haired man escaping.

"Coward!" Hinata screamed.

The Uchiha took every single puppet, decapitating them with his sword. The swarm jumped onto him.

"Sasuke!"

A giant snake rammed every puppet. Aoda risen from the ground, Sasuke on its head.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you are far too strong, but I have already taken out her sister's eyes." Orochimaru smirked. "It was difficult to mutate it but I have succeeded. Maybe a Byakugan and Sharingan hybrid, next?"

"You did what?!" Hinata screeched, her eyes glowing.

The snakes took down each other, battling to appease their masters. Orochimaru's body lengthen, turning to a snake, wrapping Sasuke's body. He squeeze the Uchiha tightly, making him collapse.

The once Sannin turned Sasuke's head to face the Hyuga. "Why don't you tell her the real reason why you killed her father."

The Uchiha struggled, his uneven colored eyes staring at the lilac ones.

"Tell me, Sasuke." She whispered, her voice shaking.

Sasuke released lightning from his body, electrifying the Sannin until he burned, a piercing scream from the man.

He then removed himself from Orochimaru, he summoned the arm of the Susano'o to break the chakra chains from Hinata's hands. The Hyuga dropped onto the floor, pressing her wrists from the friction.

* * *

The Uchiha took her wrists, running to where his former teammates were. They passed the halls of the castle, a sob from the Hyuga he heard.

They stopped.

"Why are you crying at a time like this?" He spat, anger in his tone, he faced the Hyuga.

She rubbed her cheeks from the tears. She groaned, "I have a lot of questions and no one's answering them! The 'prophecy', the Hyuga being in the reason of the Uchiha's death, the reason why you killed my father! He told me you were innocent! Why can't anyone explain everything to me."

She shook in frustration, she tugged her hair from her head, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Your sister's in danger, the world is in danger. Get a grip." Sasuke spoke, his eyes boring into hers.

Shock, Hinata nodded. _Her personal business can be finished later, everyone's at stake right now._

The Uchiha took her once again, running. He kicked the doors, revealing the Uzumaki and the Haruno fighting the puppets.

"About time, teme!" Naruto shouted, releasing a rasen-shuriken from his palm.

All the puppets dropped, lifeless. A quake shook the ground, Toneri rose from the ground, Hanabi in his arms. Her head wrapped.

The puppets soared and compacted on each other, forming a figure.

"What the-" Sakura muttered, the sight coming more and more... disturbing.

A giant dragon with eight heads and eight tails roared.

"I present you, Yamata-no-Orochi." Toneri introduced, his eyes from Hanabi's.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of Hinata, as if to protect her.

"Stay here, Hinata." The Uchiha spoke, an arm over her.

"Alright! Team 7's back on track." Naruto shouted, a grin on his face, the yellow flash technique awakened.

Their figures hovered the Hyuga, their backs meeting her.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura called, the men nodded, they dashed to the creature.

Team 7 started offending the dragon with their signature attacks, the dragon barely reacting, as if to mock them. The Uzumaki soared, his clones behind him, giant rasengans in their hands.

 _"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!"_ He chanted, the balls of air received by the creature. It collapsed on its back, a screeching sound from it.

 _"Ōkashō!"_ Sakura punched the ground, having the plates separate from one another, the creature fell in.

 _"Amaterasu!"_ The black flames covered the dragon, resulting to blood dripping out of Sasuke's right eye.

Hinata witnessed their fight, the power of their team, god-like.

 _But she can't just stand there, leaving them do all the work._

The Hyuga saw Toneri leaving the scene, she followed him silently.

He opened the door to a somewhat garden, turning around. "Hime, give me your eyes and I'll let your sister go."

The woman stopped in her tracks, in her gentle fist stance.

"I won't! You only wish to have our world destroyed." She replied, her eyes holding fury. "The world of shinobi is not as bad as you think, I won't let you kill innocent lives!"

"Oh well, you wanted it the hard way." Toneri threw Hanabi as if she were nothing.

Her eyes glowed, not of pink.

But blue.

The white flower in it more prominent.

She jumped onto him, her palms glowing violet, her agility faster.

With her fierce movements, she impaled his chest.

"So the Tenseigan has awakened thoroughly." He stated, touching her eyelids. "I'll take them."

"Over my dead body." She grunted lowly, striking his neck.

 _That would kill him for sure._

"As you wish." Toneri spoke lowly, a chakra rod coming out of his sleeves.

He impaled Hinata with it.

She screamed, removing her palms from his body, she punched his nose.

He fell onto his back, turning into a wooden puppet. She turned to see him in front of Hanabi's body.

Another rod out of his sleeve. he stabbed her.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Sasuke yelled in frustration, the Hyuga absent from where she _should_ be.

"Sasuke, go get Hinata. We'll take care of this monster." Naruto ordered, summoning Kurama. The Uchiha nodded, searching for her chakra signature, he ran to her direction.

He opened the doors, the sight surprising her.

The Hyuga's eyes glowed blue, striking Toneri with the speed of light.

Toneri flickered behind her, a rod in his hand.

* * *

Hinata stopped striking when he heard his voice behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke hovering her, a rod in his chest.

"Sasuke!" She screamed, reaching him.

He was held back by the Ōtsutsuki, choking blood.

"Even the two of you here, the prophecy won't thrive." Toneri laughed, tugging the Uchiha's hair. "Why don't you tell your lover all about the prophecy, dear Sasuke."

"Y-You knew?" Hinata asked, her heart breaking at the sight.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes closed, heaving heavily.

"Oh boohoo, I'll tell her myself." Toneri kicked him in front of the Hyuga, Sasuke kneeling in front of her. "Lovers with different visual prowess will destroy the image of their clans if they were found together. Though, it was said they will defeat the man on the moon and the man of serpents, but in this situation, I think not. The stars were never aligned for the two of you."

The Ōtsutsuki took out the chokuto out the Uchiha's scabbard, raising it in front of him then dropping it.

The steel was stopped by the woman, who seems like awakened a sage mode of some sort, her body flaming in a hue of lilac.

Toneri stared down, her eyes glowed of blue, holding anger in it.

"I'll end you." She punched him with an uppercut, having him fly above. She then flickered in front of him, striking one hundred and twenty eight of his points, her fingers impaling him. The last strike forced him to fall on the ground.

He laid, almost lifeless. Hinata then took his eyes out which belonged to her sister's.

She ran to Hanabi, unwrapping her bandages, she opened her vacant holes, she placed the eyes in them, making sure it's correct. She then wrapped the bandages once more.

Both Sasuke and Hanabi were stabbed with the rod.

Sasuke, in his chest.

Hanabi, in her stomach.

It was a dilemma who to heal first.

She carried Hanabi and placed her next to the Uchiha.

Hinata took out the rod in his chest, as agile as she is, she pressed her hands on the wound, green chakra in her palms. Regenerating his cells, but his heart was unresponsive. "Sasuke, wake up. Please."

Nothing.

Tears fell from the Hyuga, she continued nonetheless, pumping his heart.

"Don't give up one me now! I won't forgive you if you did." She screamed, his wound closing. "No, no, no , no. Damn it, Sasuke! Wake up, you told me you'll explain everything to me, right? D-Don't go."

The Hyuga pumped his chest once more, her tears falling on his clothes.

"I haven't told you how I felt, that's not fair for you to leave me." She caressed his cheeks, his pale and peaceful face. "I hate you so much, I hate you, I hate you, I'll hate you even more if you leave me."

She pumped his chest once more, trying not to lose hope.

A pump returned. She gasped.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Hinata." He whispered, a slight smirk on his lips.

The Hyuga slapped him, but then pressed her lips on his. His hands wrapping around her frame, her tears of joy falling.

"I hate you so much, Sasuke." Hinata whispered against him, chuckling.

"I hate you too, Hinata." He replied, caressing her cheeks.

The Hyuga pulled away from him, returning to her sister, healing her as well.

She then sat in between them, transferring her chakra to both of them.

* * *

With sufficient energy, Sasuke stood up.

Hinata carried her sister on her back. They ran back to where Naruto and Sakura is still fighting the dragon. The two exhausted, the dragon barely bothered.

The scene, very foreign to them. It was strange to see Naruto tired from fighting.

A story invaded Hinata's mind, forcing Sasuke to look at her.

"Sasuke, use your Susano'o." She commanded, her eyes concentrated. "Yamata-no-Orochi is a monster from a legend, it was slain by Susano'o."

Sasuke nodded, ready to leap but was held back by the Hyuga.

She crashed her lips onto his, transferring more of her chakra to him. She pulled away, "You'll need it."

The Uchiha smirked, summoning a perfect Susano'o.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san!" Hinata called, the two ran back to where Hinata stood.

Sasuke maneuvered the Susano'o, raising its sword to behead the dragon. After eight slices, the serpent exploded.

Naruto protected the women while Sasuke was protected by his creature.

He descended onto the ground, Naruto and Sakura took him in a tight embrace.

Hinata giggled at the annoyed Uchiha, their team reunited.

"Cha! Let's go home!" The pinkette exclaimed, clenching her fists.

They all hummed in agreement, the Uchiha used his Rinnegan to open a portal back to Konoha.

Each of them jumped in, ending up on top of the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

 **a/n: im sorry for my lazy writing, and for the scenes mostly fighting. what did y'all think about it? i might update again later! and its sad to say but I think it would be the last chapter of this story, still not sure if I'll end it with a good or bad conclusion hehehhe**

 **I want to thank all of you guys, who supported me and this fic! I wouldn't be encouraged to write if it weren't for all of you! This might sound cheesy, but you guys are the reason why I still write, I'm so thankful to have readers like you, especially those who review frequently! I only wake up in the morning just to see if you guys liked the chapter. I became so down for the past few months because I didn't like writing as much as I used to. But sharing this fics, especially about my favorite ship with you guys, changed it. Thank you Thank you Thank you.**

 **You guys are probably the best Christmas gift I had ever received.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Liar's Truth (Epilogue)

A week after their return, the results were in.

The Hyuga shook in horror as Sakura informed her about Hanabi's condition. They both walked into the room, the younger Hyuga staring at the ceiling.

"Hanabi," Hinata called, with her head down. "Sakura-san has news about your health."

Hanabi looked at the medical-nin with a stoic face, waiting for her.

"Well, Hanabi, your eyes had been innovated by Orochimaru himself, making it more powerful than before." The pinkette explained, trying to ease the tension inside the room. "But the thing is, you'll gradually lose your sight. You'll be completely blind when you reach your late 30's."

Silence fell between them.

"Oh." The younger Hyuga uttered. "Well, that means I have to make the most out of my years!"

The women were taken aback by her enthusiasm, especially the Hyuga.

"Hanabi, I can give you my eyes." Hinata suggested, offering herself so her sister won't go through such trial.

"No way, nee-sama. My Byakugan improved by one of the Legendary Sannin? I would gladly accept that. Besides," The younger Hyuga prattled, then looked at her sister. "You have already done so much for me, this is the least I can do."

"Hanabi." Hinata called, her heart pouring, she pulled her sister in a tight embrace.

* * *

The night fell, the Hyuga sat on the rocks near the pond of their compound, staring at the moon once more.

"You seem relaxed." A familiar voice spoke behind her, a smile crawled on her lips.

"I do believe I deserve it." She replied, still not turning around. "I also believe that I deserve an explanation."

The man flickered in front of her, she looked up at the swirling Sharingan.

"I killed your father."

 _They invaded his mind, a memory playing._

 _Hiashi attacked the Uchiha, a battle between the visual prowess. When her father knelt in front of Sasuke, ready to accept his fate, he spoke._

"A psychic had came a long way to warn your father about the prophecy- Lovers with divine visual kekkei genkai will destroy the images of their clans and their villages, but they will also defeat a man governing a celestial body. The head of the Hyuga, valued the reputation of your clan, he came and tried to kill me, he hoped to crush the prophecy before I can touch any Hyuga women, especially his beloved daughters." He explained, the woman listened intently.

"The Hyuga were the reason of my clan's death, they suggested and pushed the idea of a historical massacre to Danzo, hoping to burn my clan's name in Konoha and eventually become the strongest clan." The Uchiha added, his voice strained. "I killed him, I do not know why he would tell you I'm innocent."

Hinata fidgeted, poking her fingers while staring at the ground.

"His last breath, he asked of me to protect you as much as possible. I didn't know why, but I accepted it because I knew I won't ever interact with you." The woman looked at the Uchiha, his words spilling out of his mouth. "He knew you would never seek revenge, he told me you were kind like your mother and strong like him while Hanabi's a reflection of him. I listened to him until he passed."

He broke the genjutsu, their eyes waking.

Silence fell between them.

"I never told you because I knew you wouldn't listen, I did everything for you to fear me, to hate me, so we can never be lovers-"

Her arms wrapped his torso, her tears stained his chest.

The man glanced down at the weeping Hyuga, he placed his hand on her head while the other lifted her chin.

"I-I'm sorry, my clan was the reason, I'm sorry, I should've known. I should've never let myself fall on the path of vengeance, I'm sorry." Hinata apologized repeatedly, sniffing, her words all over the place.

Sasuke wiped her falling tears with his thumbs, a worried look in his eyes. She continued sobbing, creasing his cloak.

The Uchiha raised two of his fingers, poking her forehead.

Hinata looked up in confusion, to see the man gently smiling. A blush crept on her cheeks, warming them.

"You're tired, Hinata." Sasuke placed his hand on her cheeks, flickering both of them inside her bedroom. He took a step back, removing himself from her. "I'll leave you now, your guards might find us."

He turned around.

Hinata grabbed his arm, making him face her.

"Sasuke," She whispered, their eyes connecting, she gulped. "Show me what lovers do."

Processing what she said, he furrowed his eyebrows, questioning her.

A tender smile she offered, nodding.

He discarded his scabbard and cloak, then pushed her onto the bed. He pressed his lips on hers, their eyes closed, their tongues battling each other. Sasuke then angled his head, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away then attacked her neck with his tongue, sucking a part, marking her.

She moaned, scratching his shoulders.

Sasuke pushed her pink shirt with gray sleeves up then undressing it from her. Her torso exposed to him.

He peppered her skin with gentle kisses. She arched her back, he took the opportunity to unclasp her bra, revealing her perfect mounds.

She covered her breasts, feeling insecure all of a sudden, even if he had already seen her naked, he pushed her arms away. He scanned her body, paying attention to her pair. She blushed, her cheeks heating up.

Her breasts, always hidden by her clothes, now in front of him, full as they are.

He kissed her skin, from her arms up to her chest, his lips pecking the valley of her breasts then down to her abdomen while whispering his apologies. "I'm sorry for hurting you, here, here and here."

He came back to her chest, taking a nipple inside his mouth, tongue swirling around her, saliva covering it, the other was massaged by his hand. He switched, making sure the other got the same treatment. He looked up to witness the Hyuga's sensual reactions, her skin pink and her eyes tightly closed while her lips spoke of his name.

He then pulled away, pulling down her skirt, revealing a pair of pants underneath, he chuckled. "You wear a lot of clothes."

Sasuke undressed her pants, the Hyuga blushed in embarrassment, she avoided his gaze. "You don't need them tonight."

He then studied her almost-nude appearance, already feeling himself stiff for the woman in front of him.

Her midnight hair scattered behind her, her eyes fluttered in lust, her chest heaved deeply, her panties hugged her hips tightly.

 _She was a deity, the books never talked about._

Sasuke couldn't care less, she was already in front of him.

The Uchiha leaned in, his breath fanning her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hinata faced him, nodding, stuttering. "Hai, Sasuke. I-I mean if you d-don't want to, I-I'll understand-"

He crashed his lips onto hers, placing his hand on her cheeks. He then proceeded to her center.

Sasuke pulled her panties down, his lips caressing her thighs as he went down. When they were finally off, he spread her legs, meeting her. She was pink and glistening.

His finger touched her slits gingerly, earning a quiver from the woman. He smirked, hooking her thighs over his shoulders. He pressed his tongue on her, a gasp escaping her.

Sasuke licked her clit, occasionally sucking it, his fingers spread her folds. His tongue snaked around the clit, his index finger entering her, thrusting it before adding one more finger.

"Sasuke- Oh!" Hinata wrapped her fingers on his hair, tugging it whenever pleasure hit her, and it hit her frequently. His name was all her lips left.

The Uchiha groaned, her voice music to his ears. Her breath hitched, he pulled away.

"Sasuke, I-I," Hinata whispered, her face flushed with the pleasure, her eyes staring at him erotically. "I want you."

Her words went straight to him, he undressed. Nude, he placed himself in front of her entrance.

The Hyuga studied his stature, never ceasing to amaze her. His arms and chest filled with scars from battles, his abdomen tight and toned- an evidence of his hardwork for the past years, his eyes of coal and plum filled with an erotic stare.

He rubbed himself along her entrance, teasing the both of them. Both parties moaning in frustration.

He pressed his lips on her once again, their kiss filled with passion and a hint of lust. His hand found hers, intertwining their fingers, he pressed them on each side of her. They broke apart, saliva forming a bridge from their mouths. Their eyes connecting.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke." She nodded.

He slowly put the tip in, sending her into a pool of pleasure and pain at the same time, once he was all in, he stopped, making sure she'd adjust to his size.

His length filled her, her breath hitched.

Her sex surrounding him, he groaned, she was tight and wet.

All for him.

"Make love to me, Sasuke."

No need to tell him twice.

He slid into her again, his member entering and exiting her. Their eyes bored into each other, their mouths muttering the other's name. He started fucking her slow and deep, his length filling her sacred place repeatedly. She tried to breathe steadily, her eyes scowled in lust.

Her hips buckled, earning a groan from the Uchiha.

He withdrew himself before plunging in her once more, long and slow.

Filling her once again, she cried out.

"Sasuke-"

"You feel so good, hime." He grunted, slowing down his pace, before crashing their lips together, deepening the kiss and his thrusts at the same time. They broke apart.

"S-Sasuke, I want to make you feel good t-too." She stuttered, a moan following it.

"This night is all about you." He replied, but the woman shook her head.

He removed himself from her, switching places. He sat up, the woman straddling him.

Sasuke looked up at her, guiding her ass as she slid down on him. Adjusting for a few seconds before humping on him. Her snatch swallowing him whole. His pulsing heat made her roll her hips more, wanting to feel him more.

Their eyes communicated, they knew what's to come. "I-I'm close."

"I know."

The Uchiha switched their places once again, fucking her slow and deep once again.

With each time that passed, he became thicker and faster, her eyes rolled back while her breath hitched.

He plunged the deepest, hitting her.

Their moans filled the room, his come filling her, while her legs quivered.

He pulled out, panting, he dropped himself beside her.

Hot breaths steamed the room. After catching her breath, she sat up, her hand on his stomach.

"Sasuke, I-I." She whispered, her eyes searched for something else, but she swallowed her pride, looking directly at him. "I love you."

Silence fell between them.

He stared at her.

She gulped, withdrawing her hand, she looked down in shame. "Pathetic, I-I know, but- j-just forget it. T-Thank you for tonight."

The Uchiha sat up, pulling her cheeks to face him. He poked two fingers on her forehead.

The woman flinched, rubbing her forehead.

"Hinata," He smiled, caressing her cheeks. _"Aishiteru."_

Her eyes widened, a tear falling from it, her mouth agape.

He pressed his lips onto her forehead.

* * *

"Hanabi, I propose to become head once again." Hinata spoke, informing her sister. "If you are to be blind in the future, you must understand the world outside the clan."

"Nee-sama?" The younger Hyuga furrowed her eyebrows, processing her sister's words. "What about you? This is my destiny, I can still lead until I become wrinkly and old, my sight wouldn't be a hindrance."

"As your sister, I don't want you to waste your life on responsibilities." She explained, staring at her sister. "Hanabi, there's a world out there."

"I will accept, but when I return, I should get the title again, so you can live too!" Hanabi embraced her, a giggle shared by them.

* * *

After three years, Hanabi came back. Stronger and fiercer.

The Hyuga Elders despised her but were afraid of her.

* * *

Hinata felt a presence behind her, a smile crawling on her lips.

"Is she back?" The voice asked, the woman nodded. "Finally."

His hands cornered the Hyuga, his face leaning in. "I'll have you all to myself."

"Sasuke, you talk like we don't see each other." Hinata spat, an eyebrow raised, pressing her fingers on his chest.

"You know what I mean," He smirked, leaning in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. "No more meetings, documents, or the elders. No more _Sasuke not now, Sasuke I'm tired, Sasuke the guards are patrolling._ "

"Idiot." Hinata rolled her eyes, laughing lightly, pushing him slightly.

"Let's leave this place." He whispered, flickering their bodies on the garden of the woman.

The moon shone on them, the gentle sounds of the pond echoing.

Three years of their hidden relationship, filled with patience and understanding. Though the road had became rocky at some points of those years, they held onto each other, even if hanging by the seams.

He lifted her chin, his lips meeting hers, passion and affection driving them, their arms wrapped around each other.

 _"You'll meet someone that you would want to experience your first times with."_

 _"Okaa-san, I already have."_ Hinata thought, a smile on her lips.

* * *

The prophecy was right.

After two years, when they came back.

The image of their clans destroyed by their relationship.

The Hyuga Elders tried to disown the once head of the Hyuga.

The villagers shocked by the news, horrified to see the innocent Hyuga with the heartless Uchiha.

They thought she was under some kind of genjutsu.

 _There was no way someone can fall in love with the murderer of one's father!_

Hinata knew it was hopeless to explain everything, so she ignored their stares.

Hanabi was disheartened when she heard the news but when her sister explained everything, she understood.

The prophecy was right, the image of their clans destroyed by their relationship.

But the Uchiha and his wife couldn't care less, the only one they'd care for is their daughter, who was in the arms of the once-Hyuga.

 _They said Uchiha Sasuke was insane for killing his brother and attempting to destroy Konohagakure._

 _They said Hyuga Hinata was irrational for shutting her friends out and spending her time training to avenge her father._

 _They said a lot of things, but the truth is, they were just lost in the tide._

 _And somehow, they found each other's arm._

* * *

 ** _A/N: OH WELL._**

 ** _that was the end? i think, sorry to disappoint you guys if i didn't do it properly lol :-( thank you for reading this one hell of a story that took me a week and a half to complete! I love you guys so much, IM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF YOU. im sorry because this is late, always crash and i would start all over again :-( sorry. love you all._**


End file.
